True Love Perseveres
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: After years of trying, Thor and Loki finally sit down with a few of their family and friends to put their storied and stormy past down on paper so to prove a firm point to their future children. There is romance, drama, and some humor mixed in.


True Love Perseveres

_A Thorki Love Story_

Main Pairing:

Thor and Loki

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark

Minor Pairings:

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff (eventually Clint and Bucky Barnes)

Bruce Banner and Fandral

I own nothing except the story idea. All characters belong to Marvel and legend. Please feel free to comment on this if you want to.

PROLOGUE: Thor's POV:

I had been sitting at my desk, in the bedchambers that I shared with Loki for the last several hours, trying to figure out how to start writing down the truth of how Loki and I ended up together when out of the blue, I felt the very hands of my beloved mate slide around my neck and down my chest. Just his presence is enough to calm the storm in my head, which in truth, is our storied past and how hard we fought to stay together despite what the Allfather wanted for the two of us. I feel absolutely like the luckiest man alive to have such a mate as my beloved Loki. I have to smile at the fact that he always knows when I was stressing out and needed a stress reliever. I turn my head slightly to be able to look at him in the face. I love it when he shows his true self because to me that is when he is the most beautiful. His sky blue skin, ruby eyes, and raven black hair just shining in the pale light of the moon is enough to arouse my craving for his body. It took a long time for him to become comfortable around just me in this form, but once he was it was like he knew that I was turned on by this side of him.

"Hello, love. How is it that you know just when I need to be reminded that you are with me and I do not need to be alone anymore?"

"We have been together for so long that I can read your body language and pick up when you are in need of a reminder of our bond. Besides, I was so curious as to see what you were doing or trying to do. So, you are going to write down our storied past and how we even ended up together."

"Yes, my beloved Loki. I am trying to figure out how to start out with how to tell our love story. Any ideas, love?"

"Start with the argument between your father and us over the fact that we were in love with each other. That was when father did lose it and try to break us up thinking it was just a phase that we were going through."

"How about we write this together? That way we get all of our story down for the generations to come."

"You know what, that is an awesome idea, hun. How about I tell you what I remember about the argument and you mix in what you remember about the argument from your point of view. Oh, I have something to tell you, hun."

"Okay, that may work to get our story written down. I am glad you are my mate, Loki. We should always remember that we are never alone," I said as my beloved leaned down to lay a kiss on my lips. "Okay, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"I am carrying your first heirs and they are both boys."

Loki's POV:

As I had walked into our shared bedchambers, I could tell by the body language of my beloved husband of the last few years that he was stressing out over whatever he was trying to do. So, quietly I walked over to where he sat only to slip my hands around his neck and talk to him. As I walked over to where he sat, I realized that I had the most sexy man in all of the realm as my husband and I felt very lucky to his to protect, love, and to have children with. That was the bit of news that I needed to tell him. I could not wait to tell him. Once I got to where he was sitting my hands moved of their own accord and I felt him gently lay one of his bigger hands over where my wrist crossed each other. He turns his golden blonde head to look at me and begins to talk to me.

"Hello, love. How is it you know just when I need to be reminded that you are with me and I do not need to be alone anymore?"

I smile before I answer my beloved husband.

"We have been together for so long that I can read your body language and pick up when you are in need of a reminder of our bond. Besides, I was so curious as to see what you were doing or trying to do. So, you are going to write down our storied past and how we ended up together."

"Yes, my beloved, Loki. I am trying to figure out how to start out with how to tell our love story. Any ideas, hun?"

I have to smile once again when it hits me that the best place to start was the worst of times for us.

"Start with the argument between your father and us over the fact that we were in love with each other. That was when father did lose it and tried to break us up thinking that it was a phase that we were just going through."

"How about we write this together? That way we get all of our story written down for the generations to come."

"You know what, that is an awesome idea, hun. How about I tell you what I remember about the argument and you mix in what you remember about the argument from your point of view. Oh, I have something to tell you, hun."

"Okay, that may work to get our story written down. I am glad you are my mate, Loki. We should always remember that we are never alone," he says as I lean down to lay a kiss on to his lips. "Okay, what is it you have to tell me?"

"I am carrying your first heirs and they are both boys."

The reaction I got out of my beloved husband was one for the record books. He went from sitting down to standing up with me in his well muscled arms was just seconds and I was loving the fact that he was thrilled over becoming a father to a set of twins. I don't think he would have given a damn if they would have been one of each. I am just glad that he did not decide to spin around in place because I think I would have puked all over him. Then he gently placed me back on my feet just before sitting back down only to end up gently hugging my mid-section where the twins lay growing. After a few moments, I noticed that part of my tunic was feeling wet and looked down to see my beloved Thor's eyes shining like jewels with tears hanging on the lashes.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing is wrong, my love. You just made me the happiest man in all of Asgard. I am finally going to be a father and you a mother. Your beauty is only going to be magnified with the pregnancy."

"You think so, hun. I still feel like a stranger in public in my blue skin. It sometimes feels like I am being watched by everyone to see if the rumors are true or if I had seduced you into our Midgardian marriage with trickery."

"Then I guess we are just going to have an official royal wedding between us in the Great Hall in front of everyone so they will get the message that I am in love with you no matter what the skin color. I think I will also coronate you on that day as well as my queen along with announcing that you are indeed with child."

"Thank you, my love," I lean down again to lay another kiss on my husband's sweet lips. "How soon are we going to do this? Because the sooner the better, love, for soon I will start to show that I am with more than one child."

"Then it will have to be in a fortnight, my dear one. I know you will look beautiful on that day, but I will have the servants get the arrangements made for the ceremony and have the seamstress help you get your wedding attire together. I will wear my ceremonial armor for the ceremony, I will be crowned king of all Asgard in two days, I will also have my crown on that day. That is why our wedding will also be your coronation day into your soon to be new title of Queen of Asgard."

"I know you will look absolutely handsome, my love, in your ceremonial armor and crown, but I plan on blowing your mind with my wedding attire. That much I promise you, my love. I will have you eating straight out of my hand and drinking from my mouth."

"You are playing with fire, my silver tongued love. Keeping your playing up and you may end up have more than just the twins you are carrying right now."

"So, if I want to carry more than just these two boys, all I have to do is make you a horny mess and you will grant my wish."

"That and much more, my love. Besides, I know that you want a rather large family and you also that this is the same for me as well because in truth we were both only children in our true families. I think we will be having a very big family."

"Do you think that Odin will accept the fact that we want to have a rather large family?"

"I am not sure, but I think that he will come to understand how we feel about having a small family would not complete us."

"When will we tell him about our plan to wed to shut up all of the naysayers outside of the palace?"

"Tonight, at supper we will speak to him about this and the fact that we want a large family rather than a small. I wish to make it a point that I will not give up my love and family."

"I gather we are going to supper in attire that says that we have something important to discuss with you."

"Exactly, my love."

Several hours later, at the supper feast, Thor and Loki walked into the Great Hall in their best ceremonial robes, which made one and all take notice of the serious looks on their faces. Odin also had taken notice of the looks that passed between the couple that had once been brothers and knew that Thor was about to ask for his blessing to marry Loki in a royal wedding there in the Great Hall. He also knew of Loki's delicate condition even though he was not showing quite yet.

"Before you even ask Thor, yes I give my blessing to you to marry Loki and I also know that you two want to have a large family. All I have to say to that is, the more the merrier and I can't wait until the twins that you are carrying right now, Loki, are born. This palace will be filled with laughter and love once more."

I look up to Thor to see that he is also in shock over what Odin had just said to us about giving us his blessing for a royal wedding. When he looked down at me, I could not help, but jump up into his arms right there in front of everyone. I was just glad that he has fast reflexes because he caught me in mid air, but he still did not spin around so I would not get sick. I know he has heard me loose the last remains of my dinner from the night before every morning since mid-January. I love how careful my husband to be is with me now that I am carrying his first heirs within my womb.

"Did you hear that, my love?! We are to be wed right here in the Great Hall! Father, you finally accept us?"

"Yes, my son. I have come to accept you both the way you are and I accept that Loki can bear the heirs that you need to carry on the family."

Thor's POV:

We had barely stepped foot into the Great Hall, when my father gave his blessing to a marriage between Loki and myself along side the fact that we are wanting a big family, which is already under construction with the twins that my beloved Loki is carrying right now. When he finished speaking to us, I know I was wearing look of pure shock on my face just like Loki was even if I did not have to turn to look at him to see it. When we did finally look at each other it was to rejoice in the fact that the battle to stay together was finally coming to an end. When Loki jumped up into my arms, I was barely able to keep him from falling to the ground on his sexy little ass. I know the others were cheering for us, but at the time being neither one of us could care less. I also remembered not to spin around for it would not be good for Loki's stomach because of the nausea he suffers from every morning. That is why I had sent him to go see the healers.

"Did you hear that, my love?! We are to wed right here in the Great Hall! Father, you finally accept us?"

"Yes, my son. I have come to accept you both the way you are and I accept that Loki can bear you the heirs that you need to carry on the family."

Looking at my beloved one, I could see the joyous tears in his beautiful ruby eyes and I also see the joy on his graceful face. Then I heard my father begin to speak again. This time it was about the long hard battle it was for us and how he had tested us to see if we were truly in love with each other or if it was a phase. That was when I noticed that there was scribe writing everything down and I knew that my father had taken on the project that I had been desperately trying to do myself.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Odin's POV:

I remember that day very well because I had been walking through the Royal Garden and was coming around the bend towards the alcove next to the cherry tree, when I found what I thought was just two random lovers curled up under a blanket on other. When I cleared my throat, I got the shock of my life when two pair of eyes that I knew very well peered out from under the blanket not look one bit guilty for what they had done. Once the shock wore off and I had regain my senses, that is when the argument that ensued all the way back to the palace hit and lets just say that fact that this place is still standing is a testament to how well it was constructed. I thought Thor was going to bring it down on my head because he was so mad.

"It would have served you right if the palace would have come down around your ears after what you called us and how you were behaving over our actions. You would have thought that we had gotten caught fucking the sheep."

"Mad, father? I was pissed off and I have to agree with Loki, it would have served right if the palace had crumbled around your ears," Thor said with a smile of humor lighting his face.

"Thor, you did not help the situation really with the way you were acting. I mean, you and father were screaming so loudly at each other that it had me feeling like a frightened little boy again and I ended up hiding behind mother while hoping the punishments would not be so severe."

"For that, my love, I am very sorry. It is really no wonder that he punished us the way he did."

"I am very sorry as well, my son. "

"What got me was what you did to father, Thor."

"What did he do to Odin?"

"I punched him straight in the face, which, sent him straight into a pillar. Then, I called him everything, but father. That was the last straw for him and he dished out a punishment that fit my crime against him along with the so-called crime against Loki."

Now that I look back on the punishment I gave them, I knew I had been rather cruel, rash, and harsh. At the time though, I thought it was fitting for them because I thought it show that it was just a sick phase they were going through. I decided to send them to Midgard, but with a twist. I sent Thor there first with all of his memories intact, while I sent Loki there with all of his memories of Thor locked away awaiting for something to happen that would unlock those memories for him. If it did not happen then they were not meant for each other, but if it did then they would go back to each other. What I did not count on was the fact that they would land in Las Vegas, NV and would find work at a gay stripper bar. Thor ended it up as a floor bouncer/ part time bartender while Loki ended up being a dancer and trust me when I say that I am not surprised that he made the money he did. Although, on dare, Thor took to the stage once and he made pretty good money himself that night. Mind you, it had been three Midgard years since I had sent them there.

"Six thousand dollars for that one appearance on stage and then I noticed that the Avengers had walked and caught me on stage dancing. You want to talk about embarrassing situation. It was only made worse when Captain America Steve Rogers decided to show his humorous side shouted at me to shake my ass at everyone. Of course, Tony did not take too kindly to him yelling that and slapped him across the arm. Later, we found out that Tony was just being hormonal due to the fact that he was pregnant with Steve and his child. How he was able to carry a child within his own body was brought on by a brush with my beloved on here," Thor said as he smoothed Loki's tunic down over his barely there baby bump.

His friends just about died laughing at him and his red cheeks. His outfit for that night was a fireman and lets just say that I almost had complete heart failure when I first saw him standing up there waiting for the music to start. The song that started to play was...

"A song called 'The Fireman' by George Strait."

"I personally will never be able to listen to that song ever again without getting the urge to jump on him and want to ride him all night long," Loki says bluntly and with a serious look on his face.

"You have got to tell us about your time on Midgard and what you did there in the mortal realm. I mean it had to have been fun and we also want to know what kind trouble our two princes got into while they were there."

"Are you sure that all of you are ready for such a long story? I mean, I am going to be telling you all about three Midgard years worth of time and I am not sure if my beloved Loki is ready for everyone to know about the fact he is expert exotic dancer in my opinion," Thor says with a look of pure lust and love in his eyes as he looks at Loki.

"Yes, we want to hear it. So, out with it."

"Okay, but lets get a little more comfortable before I start telling you all of you of our time in Midgard. All I will say is that you all are in for a good laugh at some of the points in our story, while during others you will all want to either cry or be angry about the punishment that we had to suffer through to prove that our love was true and strong. Yes, my dear Loki. You can lay your head in my lap while I tell our story, but during the times that I was not with you during those three years, you will have to fill all of us in on what you did."

"Thor, my love, there was maybe two months where we weren't together during that time. I think for the most part you will be able to tell our story by yourself with a little help from me," Loki said as he laid down with his head on Thor's right thigh while Thor gently laid a hand on his beloved's baby belly as he got ready to start the telling of their story.

"I am glad that you have such confidence in my ability to tell our love story properly," Thor said with a small smile.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Thor's POV:

As you know, I have always had feelings for Loki and for the most part we were able to hide the fact that we were having an incestuous relationship with each other, but one night we were not careful enough and finally got caught by father of all people. We were under the royal cherry tree sleeping off the night's activities when we heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat and when we looked up we found ourselves looking into the single eye of father. The reason as to why we refused to look guilty about what we had done was because we had read that Loki was actually a Jotunn and that we were never true brothers. When we read this we knew we could try to pursue the feelings that we felt for one another. When he regained his senses and began yelling at us about what we had done, I began yelling back telling him that there was no other that I wanted in my bed with me at night and that I loved Loki with my whole heart. I still do love my Loki with my whole heart and I always will because he is the other half of my soul.

"Thank you, my love. I will always love you as well and you are the other half of my soul as well."

"Okay, back to the story you two lovebirds."

Right, I have to say this right now because it is only fair to warn you that there will be points were we will not go into detail about certain things.

"Like what kind of details?"

"Oh, like the time that he was closing bartender and what we ended up doing on stage," Loki said with a dreamy smile as if he was thinking back to the very moment.

"Okay, we can get the jest of it, Loki."

I have to say that it was a very interesting night for us and that was even before he got his memory back about me. He said that I reminded him of his true love. I could not help the feeling of pride when he told me that he would never cheat on me. I could tell that he was a one man kind of guy right then. I knew that no matter how long it took for him to regain his memories, I would gladly wait for him. Soon, we will be married in tradition of Asgard law and I could not happier, but lets get started with our story shall we. Well, you all know about the fight led to our banishment, so lets start when I was the first to be sent to Midgard or Earth as the people there call it followed by Loki, only he did not recognize that I was his loving bed partner. He did recall that we were brothers on some level. That in itself broke my heart badly, but I knew I had to be strong for him so that he would not get freaked out about not knowing me.

"Trust me when I say just being on Earth in that city was bad enough to cause a panic attack. I remembered that Thor was my brother, but I could not remember our time as lovers for the life of me. I could see pain in his eyes, but I could not put my finger on why he would have that emotion in his eyes. I promised that I would try to take that pain away from his eyes. I tried so very hard, but until the day I got my memory back that pain remained there," Loki said with a hint of sadness and anger lacing his voice.

It is okay, my beloved trickster. I have you back now and that is all that counts and soon we will have a family of our own. Father said that we were going to have to live as mortals, but what he did not count on was the fact that I still had contact with my Avenger buddies. After we got a hotel room that night and Loki was asleep, I called Tony and told him what was going on. He even thought it was ridiculous what you did and how you reacted, but he told me that he was opening a gay strip club. He told me that he needed a floor bouncer/part time bartender along with a dancer. I opened my big mouth and said that I could be a good floor bouncer, but the bartending part was going to be work in progress. He said that he would send me to a bartending school on him and that he was glad that he could help us out since we were in a tight place. I don't know where Loki got his moves, but he was a natural up on the stage. He had the guys that came to the club just drooling over what they could not have, although, one guy did not seem to know what the word no meant. He kept trying to get into his thong even after the manger told him to leave Loki alone. Finally, I had had enough of this guy and his antics. I looked over at our boss and he gave me the nod, which, said to me that I had his blessing to knock the shit out of him. Of course, I did just that and more. When I protected him from the guy, Loki said that I reminded him of a boyfriend he had because he was just as protective of him as I was. I fought hard to keep the smirk off of my face.

"I did not understand why he was acting the way he was, but was grateful for the protection. I thought it was just him being the big brother, but little did I know that he was so much more to me.'

"Well, I don't care what drove him to protect you the way he did, I just want to know what you did to the guy."

Mind you that we had only two months when this incident happened. I grabbed the guy up by the throat and carried him outside to have a talk with him. Once, we were outside and away from prying eyes, I pinned him against the wall and had the discussion that I wanted to have with the man. I told him that the slender dancer that he was flirting with already had a significant other in his life and that he also worked at the club. When the guy asked who it was that already had claimed the heart of his favorite dancer. When I asked him why did he want to know who it was and he told me that he was going to beat the guy's ass for stealing his favorite dancer's heart. When I began to smile at him, he lost all color from his face and just about pissed on himself. I just nodded at him just to confirm his train of thought about the guy who had his favorite's heart and he knew that it was a lost cause to try to fight me. When I set the guy down on his feet and let go of him, he ran to his car and left the club, but it would not be the last time we would have to deal with him, although, it was a long while before he showed his face back up at the club.

"Mind you, that while he was giving the guy a piece of his mind I was in my dressing room a nervous wreck about what he was doing to the guy and praying that he was not going to end up going to jail. I don't even remember the number of times that I had to call Tony to bail him out of jail. Sometimes, I would have to get Clint to do it when I could not get a hold of Tony. The Avengers are a great bunch of friends and they should be invited to our wedding, hun."

I agree with you whole heartedly, my love. I think we should invite them personally since they are still alive thanks to our little treat of the golden apples that are keeping them young and healthy. Tony has never looked better than he does now after the apples he chowed down on. He ate how many?

"Four, my love, and Steve aka Captain America loves the younger looking Tony. I am just glad the pair finally told each other what they were feeling for the other," Loki said while fighting off a yawn.

Rest for a while, my love, while I continue with our story. I could feel that he was getting nervous about my absence from inside the club, so when I walked back in I knew I had give him an explanation as to where I was and why. I was about to make a bee line for him when a small fight broke out among some of the patrons of the club and I had to give two other floor bouncers along with the bartender a helping hand with breaking the fight up. After breaking the fight up, I manage to get to him and tell him that the guy would be leaving him alone from now on because I had to so call lie about him having a boyfriend that would stomp his ass into the ground and that he worked at the club as well. I also told Loki that guy asked who it was because he wanted to try and kick his ass, but I told him that all I did was just smile at the guy and he figured out the rest. Loki laughed at the thought of the guy nearly pissing himself over the thought of myself being the big, tough, over-protective boyfriend.

"Come to find out, it is all true. He is all of that and much more."

I would hope so since we did tie the knot the first time on Midgard, but are going to plan a royal wedding to happen here in the Great Hall. Yes, by the law in Las Vegas, NV, we have been married for four years now and just now having our first heirs. Now, back to our story, which, is about to take a very interesting turn because the manager decided to pair a dancer with a floor bouncer for their safety and you guessed it. I got Loki under my protection because the manager saw that Loki seemed to really depend on me a lot, so he thought that I would be the best person to guard him because of the fact that we lived pretty much together 24/7 and he also knew that I would not leave him by himself without someone watching him. That very rarely happened anyway because the most I would drink while on duty was water and that included when I was behind the counter as the bartender of the night. That was when I really kept an eye on my Loki and looking for anyone making passes at him that were unwanted, which, was most of them.

"Did Odin ever come to visit you two under the guise of something else?"

"Actually, I only sent my crows, Huginn and Muninn, to watch over them until the night that Thor got dared to take to the stage following night. I can tell you that Loki does not like my crows at all because he would cause the blinds to fall down over the windows and hide the room from view or he would try to cook them. Yes, you heard me right. He tried to cook one of my crows and to this day that crow, which turned out to be Huginn, will not go near him for fear of the oven mitt. Of course, I really don't either side on that because I guess it would creep me out if a pair of crows were constantly watching me and it didn't help when Huginn decided to fly into the apartment that they shared. That was when Loki finally lost his cool with the pair spying on them and decided that barbeque crow sounded good for dinner. Luckily, he was able to get away from Loki in the nick of time because Thor had opened the door and Huginn zoomed past him in a blink of an eye. All he heard from Loki was that him and his brother had better stay the hell out of the apartment or they won't be so lucky next time."

I could not stop laughing when he told me what had happened and that he thought barbeque crow would be ideal for dinner. I told him that he most likely scarred that crow for the rest of its life.

"Good going, Loki," shouted Hugon as he and the others began to laugh their asses off.

"Props to you, you dang trickster!"

"That is one way to deal with those damn birds!"

"Caw!"

"Stay out of my face, Huginn, or next time I will barbeque you and feed you to Bruce aka Hulk," Loki said as the crow in question took off like a bat out of a cave.

Enough picking on the crow, my love. Just ignore it and lets continue with our story.

"Fine, it is just a dumb bird after all."

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: General POV:

Suddenly, we all heard what sounded like the footsteps of a frost giant only to be accompanied by the laughter of Clint and Natasha, who were actually laughing at the look on Heimdall's face when he saw the size of Hulk, but we didn't know any of this until the doors opened to reveal that it was none other than the ones called The Avengers.

"Allfather, as you have requested. I have brought the ones that the Midgardians call The Avengers up to Asgard and to your Great Hall. Only, I am not too sure that I would let the big guy out of your sight. I think he may be a forest giant."

Thor called them to join us while we heard their tale of how they proved that their love was the real thing.

"Tony, how are you my friend? You look like you could take on a tank without breaking a sweat."

"Thanks to those golden apples I feel absolutely great. Oh, except for the bouts of morning sickness."

"What?! You are pregnant! Steve, are you the proud reason behind this?"

"Yep, that I am. Mind you though, he is very hormonal right now and does like to threaten me with losing my manhood," Steve said with wry grin.

"So, who are you know as?"

"Captain America. Bruce Banner is the green Hulk over there. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are Hawkeye and Black Widow respectively. My beloved Tony Stark is Ironman."

"So, how far along are you, Tony?"

"Two months and you, now that I notice that you have belly on you now."

"Four months with twins. Both big boys, just like their daddy."

"Damn! Loki, as big as you are now, are you sure you are going to be okay," asked Natasha.

"I am going to be just fine, but I do appreciate your concern,Natasha."

"Okay, back to the tale."

"What tale are you telling them,Thor?"

"About how they proved that our love was true and strong for each other."

"Alright, finally."

"I will start back up once everybody is seated and comfortable along with having everything that they will need in the way of snacks, drinks and beloved ones."

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Thor's POV:

Like I had said, I had to laugh over a certain crow's misfortune at pissing off a very irritated Loki, because the poor thing almost became dinner that night if it hadn't been for me coming home and opening the door just in time for it to escape. Lucky me, I remembered to pick up some burgers for me and Chinese food for my love bug here. We spent that night being lazy in front of the television set while watching movies like Doom, Scorpion King, Chronicles of Riddick, and finally love bug here wanted to watch the movie Meet Joe Black. I will tell you guys one thing about that movie, it will loose you midway through if you do not pay attention all of the way through it. I got so lost that we had to watch that damn movie three times before I was able to figure out what was going on.

"That was fun though, because you actually were spending time with me and not acting all Mr. Serious and shit."

I know, love bug, but at the club I had to be Mr. Serious to protect you."

"I know, but that side of you I didn't like very much. He wasn't my loving, caring, boyfriendish Thor. Yes, I admit that you have a very sweet side to you and that is the side that made me fall in love with the whole package of you, my big lug," Loki said while reaching up to pull me down for a soft chaste kiss.

Upon hearing all of the throats clearing, we broke apart with smiles on our faces. I know, stop playing kissy face in front of you all or you all are going to start throwing pillows at us.

"Yeah, so back to your tale of true love."

Well, we had been on Midgard for a year and a half when that guy started coming back around, but he was always with another guy that would pass for my twin except he had green eyes and I have summer sky blue. They began watching the pair of us as if to try and find our weaknesses and strengths. The only things that they found out was that when angered, Loki is a very defiant fighter. He will use whatever he can get his hands on or just use his hands.

"Tell them about that one party that we went to at Stark Tower. Boy, that was a powder keg and a half."

"What do you mean by that, Loki?"

"Mind if I take over and tell this part?"

"Okay, my little love bug, since you have been resting here beside me."

"Thank you and the only reason I am going to tell this part is because, as the gang knows, he can't talk about it without getting pissed off."

Loki's POV:

It was a Halloween party and everyone was dressed up in costumes. Well, I dressed up as a bride in a very beautiful gown and Thor decided to be my groom for the night. If I remember right Clint, you were dressed as his best man and Natasha was my maid of honor. The party was going great until that jerk showed up and tried to ruin it with his dumb antics, but leave it to Tony to come up with a surefire plan to keep that jerk at bay. He told the guy that it was a gathering of friends and that he had not been invited. Even Rhodey back him on the fact that the party was for friends only and that he needed to leave. When he refused to leave, Rhodey just picked him up, since he was in his iron suit, and took him to the middle of the dessert down in Mexico over by New Mexico. New Mexico is a state in the United States of America and Mexico is a country all on its own. I loved the fact that my Thor, Steve's Tony and Tony's buddy Rhodey all worked together to get rid of the trash. Then we had a drunk game of Truth or Dare and let me tell you one thing, that was when Steve and Tony got together. Tasha decided to dare Tony to kiss his crush and before anyone could warn Steve, he had his arms full of Tony along with a mouthful of his tongue. This helped Steve tell the truth about one thing next time around.

"Which was what?"

That he had known Tony ever since he was just a small boy. Tony looked at him for a good ten minutes before he began to smile as a memory came back to him and he told us all about a soldier all dressed in the colors of the flag who was smiling, but his eyes looking so sad and lonely. Steve nodded at Tony as tears began to slip down his face. When Tony asked him exactly how old he was, Steve told him that he had been born eighteen years before the second World War. Believe me when I say that Tony just about passed out right there in his beloved Captain's arms. Steve even told all of us that he used watch over Tony from a distance so he could be there if he ever needed him. That was what sealed Tony's heart to his beloved Captain's forever I think.

"Not to mention that we started officially dating the night after that and he didn't give a damn who thought it was a sin that we were together," Steve said with a smile as he laid a gentle hand over the barely there swell of Tony's abdomen area.

Then came the dare from Tony to Thor to marry me if he would pay for everything. Of course, Thor jumped all over that idea with a vengeance. So, all of the Avengers, Nick Fury, Rhodey, and some Canadian guy named Logan all piled into seven vehicles and headed to the nearest wedding chapel, that is after getting the marriage license. I still did not have my memories back, but I had spied on Thor in the bathroom and I saw what he was packing between his thighs. It was enough to make me wonder if I would be able to handle having him plough me like brood mare. I can say one thing about my beloved Thor and that would be that he may a big guy, but he is very gentle when it is time to love me.

"Of course, I am, my love. You were meant to be loved and held gently."

"They make a very cute couple. You know their children are going to be spoiled with love," Natasha said with a smile as she leaned back against Clint.

"That will be us someday, babe. That is if you will have this old hawk."

"You are not old, but yes, I will have you."

"So, can I take that as your answer," Clint asked as he pulled out a ring box out of his pocket and open it to show off a three carat princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"Hell yes, Clint. I will take you as my husband," she squealed.

"Congratulations, you two. About damn time," my Thor says with a smile.

After the ceremony, and we were dropped off at our apartment the atmosphere was thick like we did not know what the fuck we were going to do next and that made the sexual tension rise even higher until I finally started undressing right in front of him and showing him what now belong strictly to him and his eyes. To say that it did not take much to entice him to start stripping out of his clothes and join me in a hot bath would be putting it bluntly. He just about jumped my bones once we were in the shower. You would think he was afraid that I was a dream and would disappear if he didn't get me into his arms fast enough, but that is one of his many traits I love about him. He will always be my loving thunder god and I will be his mischief maker always. He made love to me that night with slow, tender passion that just lit my world up and it did not take a head injury to bring back my memories. It just took him being his normal unselfish self when loving me to bring them back to the light of day. When they came back, I screamed his name in our native tongue. It was enough to send him over the edge and bellow my name as well. When he look at me, I did the only thing I could, which, in the end confirmed to him that I was completely back to my normal self. I asked him if father had sent his crows to spy on us and when he told me what I tried to do to one of them, I laughed so hard that I just about pissed myself. He filled me in on everything that had been going on in our lives since getting to Midgard and I just about passed out over the fact that I had been working as a stripper, but he reassured me that he had fought off the wolves that tried to take my virtue from me. I praised him for all of his hard work to keep me from getting into trouble, but now that I was able to protect myself, I wanted to have him take the stage just once. At first, he was totally against himself being up on the stage, but then I told him that whatever is good for the goose is good for gander. So, he reluctantly agree to do a one time gig on the stage, hence the nick name of my Fireman. I am surprised that the mortals could come up with a strong enough condom to keep my thunderer from getting me pregnant while we were still on Midgard, but he did put his foot down about me changing my job at the club and I completely understood why. So, did the manager and he did just that while we went on a small honeymoon to one of the small islands of Fiji thanks to Tony and the gang. Oh, sorry about the bungalow house, especially the bed. It just did not hold up well under our fierce lovemaking. I was just glad for the job change at work thanks to Tony. I went from dancer to be a bartender much to the dismay of many of the regulars to the club, but they heard the reason they understood why I chose to change the area where I worked in the club.

"I did not think that you two would be that rough on my hideaway house, but that is okay. At least, you had good time," Tony said with a wry smile.

"All I will say is, I think we scared bunch of dolphins for life. We had fun everywhere on the island," Thor said with his megawatt smile trying to make me blush like a schoolboy.

"What size did you finally decide fit that hammer of yours in your pants without cutting off the blood flow?"

"Trojan Magnum."

"Damn, you must be blessed like a frost giant."

"Only Loki is lucky enough to know that for sure."

"Oh, we know what he thinks of what you are packing between you knees because of his screaming and calling out of your name."

"Yeah, I am surprise that any of us can hear anything when you two are done with a night of fucking your brains out. The one that used to have the hardest time with it Bruce, but now he seems to have a buddy that he goes to when he is in need of some relief."

Can we get back to our love story?

"Sure, love."

Okay, great. The first night that I was working behind the counter was the roughest. The guy that constantly flirting with me when I used to dance came back again and started up with me again only to have a very pissed off Thor get into his face, but I put a calming hand on to my beloved one's arm as if to show off my wedding band to the guy. The guy got mad, but not as mad as he got when Thor used his left hand gently hold my wrist while showing off his wedding band as well. He was so mad that he threw his drink at Thor. That was when it only took a look from Thor to the manager to get the okay for him to take up his other role and throw the guy out of the club. As Thor was walking him to the door, our manager told him that he was eighty-sixed from the club for harassment of an employee of the club. I heard that later he was found dying in a ravine saying that there were a pair of crows chasing him like they belonged to the devil himself. You wouldn't know anything about that guy, would you father?

"Guilty. I sent them to make him understand that you are taken territory. "

Well, it looks like you were right, Thor. You said that most likely father had sent his crows after the guy. Well, they had to put him into a mental ward because he had a nervous breakdown because of those birds of yours. So, they are useful for something after all besides being messengers for you. Oh, I have to finish telling you about the night that Thor took to the stage because you all get to see the best part. Getting him into the outfit was a hell of a battle because he was trying to baulk at what had been chosen for him to wear under the firefighter pants.

"What did he have on?"

A bright red man's thong with the word FIREHOSE on the front of them. I had it custom made for him because of the fact he is very big below the belt line. The first time he saw it, you should have seen his face. It would have rivaled the shade of red that the thong was. I was only able to get him to wear the thong after showing off my thong, which was black leather with a zipper down the front. He went from embarrassed to aroused in under three seconds.

"Hell yeah, why not. You looked fucking hot in it, love."

You should have seen him. He was like a raging bull in a china shop trying to get to a cow in season. He stalked over to me like he was planning on eating me up whole. I decided to make it game between us and I ran from the bedroom to the living room then to the kitchen, which is where he pinned me against the wall with his whole body. I could definitely feel how turned on he was because that thong of his was stretched to the max and still barely restrained him. I am just glad that he took it easy when he unzipped my thong and slid it down my hips. I still have it, of course. That is how I ended up in the condition I am in now, although, I have to wait until I am finished with this pregnancy and completely healed before I dare wear it again.

"Okay, enough of that kind of talking, please. I have enough trouble with my mate trying to rape me 24/7 as it is. I don't need him getting horny right now," Steve said while looking cautiously down at Tony, who looked like he was about to do the unthinkable in Steve's mind. "Tony, there are other people around right now."

"Well, it is getting late and I bet the feast will be just as big tomorrow night and the story can be finished then."

Too true and besides I am getting very uncomfortable here on the floor. Even leaning against my fireman with long blonde locks. You are going to have to help me up, Thor. Father, can we have another feast tomorrow night?

"Of course, my sons."

Thank you, father. Oh father, I have finally come to a realization about what you did for me and I wish I could have known back then what I know now. I am so sorry for the way I treated you all over the centuries. Please, I beg you to forgive me for everything. I know I never made life easy on any of you, but if it had not been for Thor's unconditional love for me, I think I would have been a lot worse. I know for a fact that his love saved me from that fate and like you saved me from a fate that could have stolen from Thor the love of a lifetime. I am so grateful to you for saving me all those centuries ago.

"Come to me, my son. Know that I forgive you for all that you have done," Odin says while holding me as I cry into his tunic like I did as a boy because I needed him to know that I was sincere in my begging for his forgiveness. "Thor, come and take your beloved one back to your bedchambers so he and your unborn child can rest for awhile."

"Yes, father. I will do just that because I can tell that he is in need of the time to rest because the drain on his magic and body is more than I could handle and yet, he handles with courage and determination. Come on, my love, lets go laid down for a good night's rest."

Thank you, father. Okay, Thor, I am coming. Mind you, I might be walking a little slower than I normally do, but that is only due to the twins. Goodnight to one and all.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: General POV:

As we watched the reuniting of the Asgardian Royal family, we knew that we had seen the moment that Loki had come to terms with what had happened to him in his past and how lucky he really is to have an adoptive family such as the one he has. That was when we noticed that Odin had a more fatherly smile on his face as he watched at how gentle Thor was being with Loki. Even Queen Frigga could see the gentleness that Thor had learned while on Earth, we all had to smile at a job well done in trying to teach him how to keep from hurting his pregnant mate. We all still remember waking up at Stark Tower to him calling our names and when he told us what was distressing him, all of us guys just looked at him with a look of pure shock that he did not know how to hold his mate gently. Us guys looked to Natasha as if to ask her to help out and she agreed without a second thought because of the look in his eyes.

"And to think, just three months ago Thor was begging us for help so that he would hurt his beloved in anyway, even accidently. I am so glad that I gave a helping hand," Natasha says with a small smile on her face as she leans against Clint. "I can't wait until I am heavy with your child, Clint. Yes, I think you will be a great father to the child. Be it a boy or a girl."

"And you will be a great mother, my love," Clint replies while holding Natasha close to him.

"Come on, Tony. Lets get you off the floor before you start getting cold."

"Steve, you worry too much for a man of your age, love. Besides, I am not as far along as poor Loki, who by the way, is carrying twins."

"I know, but there is no harm in practicing how to help lift you up from the floor."

"You are right about that, love. There is no harm in practicing the technique until it will become necessary."

"Will you guys ever tell us what sparked your love story?"

"After we finish hearing Thor and Loki's story."

"Yeah, after we finish hearing the tale of the only couple we know that it took them over a thousand years to get where they are now, but you have to admit they are happy now that they are together."

"Yeah, they are very happy. I just that we end up being just as happy someday, Clint," Natasha said while slipping an arm around his waist as if she wanted to be as close as possible to her soon-to-be husband. "Love you, Clint. You are forever my Hawkeye."

"Love you too, Nat, my beautiful Black Widow," Clint said as he gave his beloved one a kiss on her cheek and then on her lips.

As we walked back to our rooms for the duration of our visit, we noticed that there were soft clouds building on the far side of Asgard and we knew that the young royal couple were making love and Thor was being gentle with Loki. We had to smile at the show of tenderness shown by a man the size of Thor. We were all given a brilliant light although there was a rumble of thunder here and there just to remind us that it was Thor creating the storm from just his emotions as he was about to make love to Loki all through the night. All of us who were paying attention to the storm, could feel that it was Thor's other side that of being a fertility god that was coming out and this was a storm of love.

Meanwhile, in the bedchambers of Thor and Loki, the couple were just getting started on a full night of loving. Half way through the night, they were laying in their bed relaxing after a few hours of lovemaking. Staring out of their window that was closest to their bed, just watching the storm that, Thor had created out of the pure love he holds for his mate, finally die for the evening.

"Do you think your little storm has granted anyone else a chance at being a family?"

"Yes, I think it did. I think I know who will come up being in the same boat as you."

Smiling at each other, they just looked at the markings that littered their bodies and finally gave themselves up to the need for sleep. They were snuggled up to each other like the couple they really were already in their hearts.

In fact, all of the people in the palace was with someone except two very lonely souls, one was none other than Bruce Banner and the other was Fandral. They had decided to take a late night stroll through the royal gardens to try and ease their restless minds that seem to want to keep them up. As they walked in separate directions, they kept thinking about the fact that their friends were going to be getting married while they remained rather lonely and without someone to care for them in the fashion that they wanted. As they walked, they were not paying any attention to where they were until they bumped into each other and knocking the other to the ground.

"I am so sorry for bumping into you like that, Fandral. Are you okay?"

"I am quite fine there, Bruce. Are you okay? I mean you did hit the ground pretty hard."

"It takes a lot more than that to hurt me."

"You are horrible at lying because I can tell that you are lonely and miserable watching your friends all pairing up while you are alone. I know I am in the same boat right now, but that is because there is no one here in Asgard that has stolen my heart. I am hoping that a certain Midgardian male will be so kind as to join me on my walk around the gardens."

"You are talking about me, aren't you? I will be more than honored to continue the walk with you and maybe get to know you a little better."

"That would be great because I can get to know you a little better as well, but if thing progress between us nicely then I would be honored greatly to be your mate. I have seen you in action and I have to say that I would feel very safe if I were to belong to you so to speak," Fandral say as a fair amount of blushing hit his cheeks as he looked at Bruce shyly.

"I always thought you should belong to someone who could protect that pretty face of yours and I would be honored to have the job of protecting you. If you would let me, I would like nothing more than to kiss you," Bruce said as he leaned towards Fandral, who was leaning towards him. As their lips met, it felt like fireworks had gone off in both of their bodies and it only serve to push them to want more.

"Wow, that was fantastic, Bruce. I have never had anything like that happen to me before," Fandral said shyly as they broke the kiss.

"It is the same way I feel, my new love. Yes, I just call you my new love because I have a good feeling that we will end up together and it will last, but I am a little worried about my alter ego getting a little rough with you and hurting you somehow."

"As long as you talk to him, I think he will be just fine with the two of us being together. In fact, I think he will love the idea of having someone who would you both for who are and not what you are," Fandral said as he laid a gentle hand on Bruce's cheek while looking up into Bruce's eyes so he could see the basic level emotions that were in his eyes.

"Lets get indoors before we both end up sick, and that would not be a good thing because of the wedding in two weeks."

"That would not be a good thing if we have to miss it because we have to stay in the infirmary because of us coughing and hacking our guts up," Fandral said with a wry grin.

Walking hand in hand, Bruce and Fandral made it back to Fandral's bedchambers when the other two members of the Warriors Three caught up with them.

"Hey, Fandral. Wait up or is Bruce going to be your conquest of the night?"

"No, Bruce is not my conquest of the night because we are trying to get to know each other a little better and why that is, my friends, is because we are going to try to start dating or courting each other."

"What?! Why would you want to date him? He is a monster on the inside. Why would you risk getting hurt by him?"

"I am going to tell you this and you had better heed my warning and my words. Bruce Banner is not a monster and he will not be treated as such or you will have to deal with me. Did you know that Bruce is very afraid of that side of himself and that is why he tries so hard to keep him under control. He has tried to warn me away from the idea of dating him, but I told him to just talk to the Hulk and make him understand that I belong with both of them. He came into my life like a wrecking ball, but instead of wrecking me he has made me a hell of a lot stronger and more confident in what I want. What I want in my life is Bruce Banner, but if you can't understand that then you can leave me alone," Fandral said as he pulled Bruce into his bedchambers and slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: Bruce's POV:

I have never had someone defend me like I just watch Fandral do against his own friends and brothers in arms. I felt absolutely honored to have witnessed this side of my soon to be lover. I can so see him belonging to both Hulk and myself because he was even impressed by Fandral show of confidence to stand up to his friends. I have to say that having him pull me into his chambers was just a little shocking, but what is life without the little shocking moments that happen along the way. I take in my surroundings in awe of what I see. I see shades of green ranging from hunter to emerald and every shade in between, but there are a sprinkling of gold and silver in there as well. I notice the windows and the sheer curtains made of emerald green. It was while I was looking around the room when I heard the sound of soft sobbing and I turned to find Fandral sitting on his bed crying. Walking over to him, I notice that he seemed to be scared that he may have made me look like the fairest one in our would be relationship, but what he was about to find out is very shocking.

"If you are crying because you think you just made me look like a fair one, but in truth when I am not in Hulk mode then I am a fair one even though I am a very smart scientist back on Midgard."

"So, you are not mad at me for defending you that way?"

"Not at all, Fandral. In fact, I found it very comforting to know that someone gave a damn about me. I know the rest of the team cares about me, but to really get to know me and like me for me is the real kicker for me. I think the two of us are going to really get along just fine," I said while leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

To say that Fandral was surprised that I could be so gentle, but he then remembered that it took a great deal of concentration on my part so that my alter ego does not come out and hurt the very man that has caught my heart. He smiled at the fact that I was working so very hard to be so gentle with him and decided that he wanted to show me exactly how much love and respect he had for me. I knew that we had the early stages of a relationship starting at this point in time and I did not want to cause it to end before it really even began, but I also knew that if we were to have a real chance at having any kind of relationship he would have to meet Hulk and show that he was not afraid of him. So, I stood back and told him to hold his questions until after he met my other half, but I also told him not to show Hulk no fear or he might take it wrong and try to harm him. He told me that he would not show Hulk any fear for he knew that it was just the primal side of myself. I slowly let Hulk out to meet the one who was brave enough to try and show us love and compassion. When he was full out, Hulk just looked at Fandral with a curious look of wondering if he was seeing the truth or if it was lie. Finally, he decided that Fandral was a very worthy mate for us both when Fandral touch our hand gently between his own only to kiss our knuckles.

"Hulk, I am not afraid of side of you. I want you to know that I have no intention in harming Bruce or you. I only want a chance to prove that I am worthy to be your companion. Will you allow me that chance?"

"Hulk thinks that you have already proven yourself, Fandral. You proved yourself by just holding my hand and kissed the knuckles of the very same hand. You are a most worthy mate."

"Thank you, Hulk. Do you think that Bruce feels the same way?"

"He does and more. I could tell you this, but then he would most definitely not be happy."

"Of course, he might not like having his secret know quite yet."

"I think he is wanting to come back out and talk to you more, but know this Fandral when I am allowed out to fight alongside you and your friends I will be of two hearts. One for the battle and the other will be for your safety, which I will be ever vigilant about. I will tell you this last thought, Bruce thinks that I am his tempermental side or primal side, but what he does not understand is that we are just a split soul. Please, treat him as someone that only has one soul that is not split for that will give him more of a control on his anger."

"I swear to do just that, my big love," Fandral said as he kissed Hulk's hand once more before he let go of the huge green hand.

When I come back out of Hulk mode, I am standing before a very emotional Fandral. I decide to sit next to him and let him open up to me if that is what he needed. It was when I sat down that he decided to grow a pair and leaped into my lap. To say that I was completely unprepared would be putting it mildly. I was sitting there one second then I had a lap full of my soon-to-be lover the next, but I would not have changed it for the world. I spent a good portion of the night loving on him with gentle touches, caresses, kisses and gaining some very special information about my love. I found out that my Fandral was in fact, a hermaphrodite and I prayed that what I left behind would not take root within him. The only reason I pray that is because I doubt that we are ready to be parents as of yet, but if it happens then I will stay at his side and help raise the child that comes of our union even if that means staying in Asgard with him because truly I have no one on Midgard other than the rest of the gang. They would understand why I felt the need to remain by my mate's side if he happen to find himself in that condition.

I was letting him rest while I stood by the window looking out over the royal gardens and praying for bright peaceful future for everyone involved in the palace. I guess my thinking was keeping him from rest because he came up behind me and laid his hand on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him gently into my side while looking into his face with a look of hope.

"Bruce, my love, come back to bed for I wish to hold you or at the very least fall asleep on your chest. I will try to keep your nightmares away from you tonight. I overheard your friends speaking of your night terrors and how they wake you in violent fits of rage. I don't think Hulk will want to come out when he knows I am so close to you. I am not afraid of either side of you, Bruce. If you would just listen to your other side sometime you might learn that he is a very smart like this side yourself. He is very lonely as well and already sees me as your mate."

"No wonder why I see you as such as well," I say as I let him guide me back to the bed that now holds both of our scents on it.

"Rest now, my love. I am here to hold you through the night, but I have a question for you."

"If you are going to ask me about if I would be upset if what you left behind takes root within me. I will never be angry about coming down with a case of 'baby flu'. In fact, as long as you remain by my side, I would be just fine, Bruce," Fandral said as sleep began to claim him.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Clint and Natasha's POV:

"Nattie, is there something that you are wanting? Mainly, what are you wanting with me?"

I think about his question for all of thirty seconds before I answer him.

"I want what every normal woman wants when she finally finds the love of her life in the heart of a really great man. I want to be married to you, have a family, and grow old with you, Clint."

I was looking at my Natasha in a whole new light when she gave me her answer. I would never have thought that she would have given me the answer that she did, but then I realized that she had just called me the love of her life. I looked at her with wide eyes as if to ask her is what she said true and by the nod of her head, I figured out that she knew what I was asking. I could not help the whoop of joy that escaped me. I picked her up and spun around with her laughing like a little girl.

"So, you really will do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Clinton Barton. I am agreeing to become Natasha Romanoff-Barton."

"Thank you, my love, for giving me your heart finally. I have always promised to be there for you and this will only seal my promise to you," I said as I let Natasha slide down the front of my body until she was standing on her feet again and we were looking out our window only to see that the storm that Thor had started was coming to an end. He must have worn poor Loki out for the night."

"Poor Loki is pregnant with twins that are fathered by Thor himself. Can you imagine how much trouble those two are giving him being inside of him? Loki is going to need some major workout routines to get his body back after giving birth to those boys he is carrying."

"He is going to need a miracle to get his body back after carrying Thor's twins, especially since they are going to be boys."

"I think it is time for us to retire for the night and get some rest, my darling Hawk."

"I agree with you, my beautiful spider."

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: Winter Guardian's POV:

I had been in Asgard since the day of my supposed death on earth from heart failure, but apparently Odin saw fit to try and save me from a very painful death. I was spared from the clutches of death for a life debt and train in the Asgardian army. I gave Odin my word that I would do so and in exchange for my honored word he gave me a very special helmet with an enchanted face mask that went around the eyes then over the nose. The enchanted mask altered my features some what by making my hair appear snowy white instead of my normal raven black along with hiding my true eye color, which, was a sky blue almost the same shade as Thor, but just a half shade darker. I also promise to take up guard duty whenever he called for me to do so and one of the duties that I had been given was to be a guard at some of the feast as tonight was one of those feasts that I got to watch over. I was starting to get bored with it when the other guards that were on duty tonight walked in escorting the Avengers in all of glory. I got to finally see for my self that Steve and Tony had made good on their honored word to me. They now wore wedding bands and Tony was indeed carrying Steve's child within him. After Thor and Loki told a good sized chunk of their story, everyone decided to call it a night and I got escort duty for my old friends. As we walked down the corridor to their chambers, I got the chance of overhearing their conversation about what they were going to name the child if it was to be a boy.

"We are naming our son, if the baby is a boy, James Buchanan Rogers and that is final, Steve."

It made my healed heart fill with joy with what name that passed Tony's lips and that was when I knew it was time to come out of hiding. Once we arrived at their chambers, I asked for an audience with them and they allowed me in. Upon entering their chambers, I asked them to sit down and Tony did as I had asked, but Steve remained on his feet. I tried to get him to sit down because what I was about to tell them might shock him shitless, but still he refused to sit down. So, I turn my back to them and slowly removed my mask and helmet. The first thing I heard was Tony gasp as if he knew I was just by my hair, but when I turned around it was Steve who recognized who I truly was. Suddenly as if he had been hit in the back of the head, he hit the floor face first. Much to my surprise Tony began laughing at Steve's reaction to my reappearance. Looking over at him, I must have given him a look as to ask him why he wasn't shocked as well.

"Thor slipped up and told the Avengers of a new guard the his father was in the process of training to protect the royal family during royal feasts and such. When he told us that he preferred the name Winter Guardian, I just knew that it had to be you, Bucky. Of course, Steve didn't think it was possible for even the healers here in Asgard to save you from a dying heart. So, what is keeping you going?"

"I have an Arc in my chest much like you do, but the only difference is that it is built better and with a stronger casing. If you are up for an upgrade on the casing for yours, I am pretty sure that the healers can switch them out."

"Can you at least help me get him up on the bed? I can't do it by myself, especially not in my condition. He would have a litter of kittens if I try move him by myself."

"I have this one well in hand," I tell him as I pick up the still passed out captain.

"I think a little water to the face will do nicely to wake him up. Besides, he needs to see you now, Bucky. You have never looked better," Tony said as he went to go get a glass of water to throw on Steve's face.

The second that the water hit his face, Steve came to sputtering the water out of his mouth and shaking the water out of his face. He suddenly stopped when he laid his eyes back on me, but I could not stop the smile that had snuck across my face. He slowly got up and came towards me as if to see if I were real and not a ghost.

"Bucky? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is me and that is why I needed to talk to you two."

"Okay, you have our full attention and you had better have a damn good reason or explanation as to how you are here and not in the grave."

"My story picks up where you all thought I was dead. Apparently, Odin thought that I could be saved and put to good use here in Asgard. I am the Captain of the Palace guard only second to Heimdall the Gatekeeper, who is the protector of the realm. So, I have become a good guy again, but don't worry Tony I don't plan on taking him from you because I have someone very special that you would not guess me to be attracted to. Although, we have to keep it on the down low."

"Who is the one that you have won the heart of?"

"Volstagg. Although, I think Fandral has a thing for your friend, Bruce. I still have my keen sight when I am in a room where there is a gathering. He was watching Bruce all night and was trying to catch his attention. All I have to say is that Bruce is very dense if he couldn't see that Fandral was hurt by him not paying him any attention."

"I thought I saw the two of them talking in the gardens as we were coming this way. I think they even got into it with the other warriors and Fandral put them in their place when they decided to start jesting with him about Bruce. I think Bruce and him ended up heading off to Fandral's chambers for the night."

"Well, if Fandral is walking funny in the morning then we will know for sure."

"That is if Bruce lets him walk anywhere tomorrow," Steve said while laughing at the image of Bruce carrying Fandral on his back because he was too sore to walk on his own. "One question for you, my friend. How the hell to you handle that man and his raging personality?"

"I grab a handful of his beard and threaten to cut it off if he does not cool off and take it easy. It works rather well if you want my opinion."

"Okay, back to your story, Bucky."

So, I tell them everything and how I was traded out for someone else while they had been pull out into the hall. By the time I had ended my tale to them, I thought they were going to march straight down to Heimdall and give him a piece of their minds for spying on them for me. Of course, they asked me why I felt the need to keep an eye on them this whole time yet not let them know that I was very much alive. I told them that I had promised to stay in Asgard and never to return to Midgard. That was Odin's one condition for saving me.

"I must take my leave of you, my dear friends, but I am always watching over you no matter what."

"So, you heard what Tony wants to name the baby if it is a boy. I hope you don't mind."

"I am truly honored by that, Steve. I will always love you both as friends."

"I hate to cut this short, but I am getting awfully tired and I wish to get some rest."

"I agree, it is time to get some rest, but I had to speak with you guys because I wanted you to know how proud I am of you two for honoring your word to me. I am so happy that you let your hearts lead you down this path. Truth be told, I saw it happening this way a long time ago. You just could not see it because at the time I saw it, Tony was still little Tony Stark. The hug he gave you melted your heart and gave you a sense of hope because deep down you knew that you would be destined to out live everyone we knew."

"Are you always going to look out for me?"

"I try to do my best by my friends, but I consider you two like my family. I will always keep my eyes on you. Or at least Heimdall's. Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Bucky boy."

"Long time since I heard that, Stevie," I said as I walked out of their chambers leaving Tony to laugh over the nickname that I called Steve.

As I closed their door, I heard Tony call Steve to come to their bed for the night, so he could get some sleep.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: Odin's POV:

I have to smile over the evening's events and yes, even the fact that Winter Guardian decided to reveal to his dearest friend who he truly was. I had to laugh to myself over Steve's reaction to the fact that his long time friend had actually been saved using the same devise that keeps his husband alive. I think the greatest accomplishment tonight was though, was the fact that my sons got to get a good chunk of their story of how true perseveres over any and all obstacles thrown in its path. I can't wait for the rest of their story to be told to their friends because I know I will look like an idiot for trying to stand the way of them and their love. I guess what the mortals on Midgard say about true love overcoming all odds is true, because their love survived everything I could throw at it. I also know that my sons will be blessed with a large family full of love and laughter. I know that the grandchildren they give me will be an absolute delight to all of the palace. I know that my beloved wife is going to love being a grandmother. I just pray that Loki survives this first pregnancy to give Thor more children because I have heard how rough it is on mortal women to deliver multiple children in a single turn. I hope that the healers are prepared for this delivery when he is ready to birth Thor's boys.

"Odin, my love, come to bed for the hour is late and we need our sleep if we are to finish hearing the love story of our sons. Their love will last for many years to come and many ages to come. I have a feeling that maybe it is time to crown a new king before he marries his beloved in the royal ceremony in the Great Hall. I think we should surprise him with his own coronation tomorrow."

"Frigga, you have a very wonderful idea and yes, I agree that he has finally become ready to take the throne and begin his own reign as Asgard's new king. I will tell the servants to prepare a feast fit for a new king and then I will tell the good people of Asgard that they will have a new king starting tomorrow along with a new queen starting fortnight from tomorrow."

"Loki will make a very strong queen for Thor. He also understands the politics of being a King better than Thor and will be his best guide through his few months until Thor finds his footing in his new role. This will be the best gift that you have ever given them and so close to their wedding. I bet they will love this."

As my beloved wife and I continued to walk to our chambers, we heard the loud scream of a man that sounded like he was in pain. We rushed to the doors that led to the chambers that we had assigned to Anthony Stark and Steven Rogers, for that was where the sound came from. We could almost hear Anthony trying to calm his husband down, but we did not know what had caused him to scream out in shear fear. After all of the noise had died down from inside the room, my wife being the ever concerned mother that she was gently knocked on the door. It was answered by Anthony, who looked a little ashamed of what had happened earlier because it was his action that caused his beloved to scream now.

"Is everything okay, Anthony?"

"I am afraid not because he had a nightmare because I threw ice cold water on him after he passed out after he saw Bucky again. I forgot that he still has bouts of PTSD. That means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, its where people that has gone through a major traumatic event that left mental scars as well as physical scars. The last mission that he was on before he ended up in our time, had him trying to get a cargo of deadly substance away from human population before trying to land the plane, but instead he barely made it to the icy waters of the Northern Atlantic near Nova Scotia, Canada. I have this completely under control, your Highnesses."

"Very well, Anthony. We will leave you alone. Oh, one more thing, tomorrow dress in the finest attire you can find in the wardrobe over there," Frigga said as we began to leave.

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: General's POV:

The next morning, the palace was a complete buzz of activity and nobody was telling the princes what was going on today, but the smiles on everyone's face made them a little jumpy. In fact, everyone was acting a little weird in their opinion and that included their Avenger friends. The fact that they were all dressed up so nicely, made Thor and Loki go back to their chambers to change their outfits so that they did not look like fools. As they were coming back out of their chambers, Frigga was about to knock on the door.

"Loki, I was just looking for you. I need you to come with me and Thor, your father needs to speak with you. Go now."

"Yes, mother. I will see you later, Loki my love," Thor said as he left to go see what his father wanted from him.

"So, mother. What is going on with everyone today?"

"I was not supposed to tell you this, but your father has decided to give you two your wedding present early. When you marry Thor, you will be marrying a King and you will become Queen of Asgard."

"Are you serious, mother! My beloved Thor is to be king. When is his coronation to be?"

"In just a few hours, Loki. Oh, you will be crowned as well today, but you will receive your new crown on the day of your wedding ceremony here in Asgard. You will be crowned Queen today, so lets get you completely ready for your big day."

"So, our sons are true princes of Asgard?"

"Yes, as you once were yourself."

In another part of the palace the Avengers were gathered and talking to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Even the Winter Guardian was in the room with a smile on his face as if he was about to spring a trap on the rest of the Avengers.

"Why is the masked one smiling while looking at us like he knows us," asked Clint while holding Natasha close.

"Because Clint, I do know you all. Am I right, Tony? Steve? I already showed my true self to both Tony and Steve," Winter Guardian said just before he pulled off his masked helmet to show his true self to the rest of the Avengers only to have them nearly drop to the floor, while Tony, Steve and Bucky laughed at the look on their faces.

"Hey, Bucky. I think you left them speechless."

"That comes naturally."

"Bucky Barnes? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Clint. I am standing right in front of you. Why do you ask?"

"You son of a Midgardian bitch," hissed out Clint as he stormed off out of the room.

"Nat, can you please enlighten me on what the fuck just happened here?"

"Before your false death, he had just worked up the courage to tell how he truly felt towards you, but then you passed away before he could talk to you. I am only his greatest friend and I had agreed to be with him if he could not have you. He was out of his mind with grief and the pain of an unreturned love. Yes, you heard me right. He loved you. He is not angry, he is hurt and he is far more dangerous right now."

"I am going to go find him and talk to him as a friend. I can't let him hurt like this anymore," Bucky said just as he overheard the voice of Volstagg boasting that he really was just playing with the Winter Guardian's feelings.

Everyone looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from only to see Volstagg begin to kiss some maiden of the court. Before anyone could stop him, Bucky was attacking Volstagg and hitting him with his left fist straight to the jaw, which only stunned him. It was when he grabbed below the belt line that everyone heard Volstagg cry out in absolute pain as Bucky had him by the balls. His screams echoed off of the walls and ceiling throughout the palace and caused the whole royal family to come running only to come to a skidding halt at the door way. Even Clint came running back into the room and slid to a stop when he laid his eyes on what was going on. Bucky had Volstagg lifted into the air by nothing, but his family jewels.

"You think my feelings are a game and nothing more, do you? Well, since you want to think that way, let me tell you something very surprising and you might want to open your ears wide when tell you this. There was someone here that I could love just as much if not more than you and he is only half your size, but has twice your brain power. Am I right, Clint?"

"Yeah, I guess. What did he say to piss you off?"

"He basically said that my feelings were a game to him and nothing more."

"HE WHAT?! Oh, no he did not. Nobody says that about James Buchanan Barnes and gets the fuck away with it," Clint said while looking for something to throw at the red haired and bearded buffoon, who was still in the steel grip of Bucky's left hand.

"I have this buffoon well in hand, literally. I think Natasha has something to tell you, Clint."

"What is it, Nat, because I remember the pact between us and if you are wanting out of the engagement, I will let you go. Just remember that you are my best gal pal always."

"I was going to say just that and let you go, because your heart will always belong to Bucky. I remember you damn near crying yourself to sleep for over a month after his supposed death on earth. You cried until you made yourself sick and one time you wound up with the flu because your body was weakened because you had refused to eat. It took Dr. Banner and Tony almost two months to get you back up to health. Yes, I am going to spill it all because he needs to realize how much you love him, Clint. His faked death nearly took you away from him and everyone else. So, Bucky, what are you going to do about this bit of news you just heard?"

"Natasha, thank you for being honest with me and telling me everything. I will do everything in my power to be worthy of this second chance I have been given to be with my favorite Hawk. Thank you, Tony. Bruce. I just didn't realize how much he wanted to be with me or for how long he had wanted to be at my side. Although, there is one major problem with the living arrangements between us. I live here in Asgard while Clint lives on Midgard."

"If Odin will allow it, I would like to stay here when the others go back to earth, because I don't want to be without him. Please, Odin. Allow me to stay here with Bucky."

"Clint Barton, your request is granted as soon as you eat the apple that Bucky is trying to hand you right now."

Taking the apple out of Bucky's hand, Clint bit down and ripped off a large chunk of the apple while staring into Bucky's eyes. Chewing the chunk up in his mouth, Clint began to feel the effects of the apple's juice as it entered his system. Eating the rest of the of the apple, Clint began to feel as if he was glowing dimly, but he noticed at how the other Avengers were looking at him. He knew his outward appearance had to have changed somehow. Once he was finished with the apple, Odin stepped up to him and pulled out his hearing aids.

"I don't think you need these anymore, Clint."

"The apple repaired my eardrums, but how? What else did it do?"

"These apples are the apples of legend and they have the power to heal injuries no matter how old they are. They also made you immortal and sharpened your skills as an archer. Yes, I know that you are part of the Avengers team and you will be able to keep your place on the team the same way that Thor does. Anthony, if you do not mind making another interdimensional caller for Clint since he will be staying here mainly. Might as well make one for Bucky as well because I have a feeling that these lovebirds are not going to let each other out of their sight anytime soon. Am I right, you two?"

"You are right, Allfather. I am not about to let my Golden Hawk out of my sight."

"I am not letting my Bucky out of my sight because I just got him back in my life and I am not letting him go again."

"Count them good as done, Your Highness. I will have them ready in a few months. So Bucky, you want to join the Avengers?"

"Hell yeah. Why not? At least I will be able to keep my Hawk safe on missions because he is not going on any without me."

"I think we could always use a new teammate and we will make Fury see that you are a very valuable asset. I see that you would be a very dangerous asset to the team and Fury could shit bricks if he did not let you join."

"Let me deal with this man named Fury. I gather he is a rather difficult person to talk to."

"Yes, you can say, father. He is stubborn enough to make Loki look like an angel."

"So, I am going to have to have a lot of patience with the man when I talk to him about letting Bucky on to the team, while explaining that him and Clint will mainly live here in Asgard, but be able to be summoned the same way that Thor can be."

"That is fine with me, but somebody better start talking about how in the hell that James Buchanan Barnes is still alive! Someone better start talking now," Fury said rather loudly.

"Father, this is none other than Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and our boss," Thor said sheepishly when he looked at the two men.

"Mr. Fury, I have heard a lot about you from my sons and the majority of it is good, except for your stubbornness. I know that for a fact that level of stubbornness can only lead to trouble in the end."

"And how did you learn this lesson about stubbornness being bad sometimes?"

"Almost losing both of my sons due to my own stubbornness. Bucky is still alive because of my doing. I looked into his soul and saw the good man that he had once been. I brought him here, restored his health, and helped him become the man he once was."

"Steve, is he back to being the man you once knew as Bucky Barnes?"

"Yeah, he is back to being the old Bucky boy I knew before the accident. In fact, he is better and I am glad to see that Bucky back because that side of him is easy to love."

"Bucky is just easy to love period."

"Thank you, my love. You are easy to love as well," Bucky said as he pulled Clint into his chest to hold him close since he had dropped Volstagg over on a bunch of cushions in a corner of the Great Hall.

"Bucky, I have held my feelings for you for far too long and I am not going to do so anymore," Clint said just before he grabbed the back of Bucky's neck and pulled him down to give him a hell of a first kiss.

"Okay, lets get this hall ready for what is about to take place. I assume that Thor and Loki still do not know what is going on, my wife."

"I told Loki about what is going on so that he would not worry himself sick and that would not be a good thing in his current condition, but for Thor, I am pretty sure that he is still in the dark about what is going on."

"Good, that is how I want this to go down. Now, lets get this coronation under way. Is Thor and Loki in their places?"

"Yes, sire. They are waiting outside of the doors and Prince Loki is acting like he is getting antsy over knowing what is going on along with having to keep it a secret from Thor."

"Make them wait ten more minutes and then let them in. Everyone places, quickly. Mr. Fury, would you help do the honor of crowning my two sons with their new titles?"

"Your Highness, I would rather just watch the proceedings if it is all the same, but I think our best Ambassador would be up for the task. Am I right, Captain Rogers?"

"Yes, sir. I would do anything for them, including laying my life down for them and I almost had to do that twice for them."

"I am grateful that they have a great bunch of friends."

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: General POV:

"Thor Odinson, my first son and first heir, and long in trusted keeper of the mighty Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, its strength is unmatched for it can be used as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. A very fit companion for you, son, next to Loki. I have protected the Nine Realms since I was your age, but now I have come to the time in my life where it is time to step down and let you two rule as the new King and Queen of Asgard."

To say that Thor was shocked, would be putting it lightly. He was wearing an expression of pure shock on his face as he went down onto his one knee to accept the honor his father was wanting to bestow on to him and Loki, who was have a little trouble trying to do the same as Thor until he was told that he did not need to go down upon a knee in his current condition. Giving a small smile of relief, he stood there trying to be as regal as he could.

"Do you swear to protect the Nine Realms and all of the lives there in?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to uphold the peace and preserve all of the treaties that we have with the other eight realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to set aside all self-serving, selfish ambition to serve the good of the people of all Nine Realms?"

"I swear on my honor as Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder," Thor's voice boomed.

"As of today, I, Odin All-father, pronounce you to all of the Realm as the new King. King Thor, the Mighty God of Thunder, and you, Loki, his magical Queen, who is tougher than you look. I am so very proud of you both for the men you have proven yourselves to be. I am glad that I will be around to see my grandchildren. We will always be here to help you two out until you get a strong handle on how you need to take care of all of the responsibilities that are coming your way in the next few months," Odin said as he placed the newly crafted crown, that had been personalized for the God of Thunder, on to his son's head. "Rise my son, and place this crown on your Queen's head. It was commissioned to be just for him. Loki, do you see what I am talking about. It has small snow flakes all through out it as if to pay homage to your birth-realm of Jotunnheim. I know you do not like being reminded of that fact, but it is true nonetheless."

"I know and it is very beautiful, father. I have come to terms with the fact that I am of Jotunn blood. You did not really lie to us when you said that we were both born to be kings, but the heads up of the fact that I was a Jotunn prince would have helped a little," Loki said as he let Thor place the crown on his head. "Father, you had this made to be extremely light. Thank you, I appreciate that very much."

"This is only part of your crown. On your wedding day to Thor, the other part will be joined to this piece and the same will happen to Thor's own crown. It will not be heavy."

Once Odin turned Thor and Loki to face all of us, to say that we went nuts cheering, yelling our well wishes, and watching poor Loki blush from something that Thor had just whispered into his ear. When they finally kissed that only made us go even more crazy with our yells and screams. To say that Odin was looking like a proud father of the future King and his Queen, that would have hit the nail right on the head. When Thor and Loki finally broke apart from the kiss, it was then that we noticed that Loki's lips were reddened and swollen from Thor's bruising kiss.

Finally, it was time to feast in the honor of the new King and Queen of Asgard. This feast lasted for hours, but about half way through the feast Loki started to show signs of beginning to tire out and Thor most definitely saw them as he became concerned for his Queen's health. Once he had told Odin and Frigga that they were going to retire for the night because Loki was getting tired and needed some sleep. With a nod, Thor and Loki took their leave from the feast and slowly walked back to their bedchambers while talking about how they were decorate the nursery.

"I think one side should be done up like that of warrior to be and the other side should be done up for a sorcerer to be. I mean how could they not be different like the two of us. You are the warrior of this family and I am the sorcerer of this family. Our children are going to be the same way, love. There is no denying the possibility of that happening."

"I know that our children are going to be just like us, because they are our creation. You and I created these two blessing you are carrying with in you," Thor said as they had finally reached the door to their new bedchambers and he laid a gentle hand on the top of Loki's baby belly.

"You do not need to carry me over the threshold into our new chambers. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you wanted to carry three people into a room," Loki said in a voice that was full of sarcasm.

"Love, carrying the three of you would be like carrying the greatest treasure in the whole of the universe. It would be my greatest honor next to being your husband to carry you and our children into our new chambers."

"If you must then I won't stop you, but please be careful. I don't need you hurting yourself before we get to enjoy tonight's activities. I wasn't really all that tired I just wanted some time alone with you. Am I wrong for wanting to be alone with my king?"

"No, love. I was wanting to have some time alone with my queen and I am so proud to call you that, my love. You are my Queen and I am your King while also being your husband and the father of all the children we are blessed to have."

"Our children are going to be blessed having such a big family. Yes, I am including the Avengers as members of this absolutely crazy family of ours. They are the mortal members though, that is unless Bucky has given Clint a few of the golden apples. It will restore his hearing without the need for hearing aids. Yes, he is deaf in both ears no thanks to an accidently experiment gone wrong and Tony has always felt horrible about it because he was trying to create a new sonic bomb blasting arrows for him, but the first practice run backfired and caused Clint to go deaf in both ears. Tony also created the hearing aids Clint uses."

"Lets hope that Bucky does feed Clint a few golden apples and he gets the shock of his life."

Meanwhile back at the feast, everyone were have a grand time talking and joking around, although, there were couples appearing in the group. Everyone was very surprised to see that Fandral was with Bruce and he was being very gentle with him. It funny to see when Fandral handed him one of the golden apples and Bruce took a huge bite out of it without a second thought. After chewing it up and swallowing it, Fandral told Bruce what he had just been given while hoping Bruce would not be angry with him. Bruce was totally the opposite of that and kissed Fandral right there in front of all the guests. Shaking his head, Odin could do nothing, but laugh and look to Frigga for a little help. She was so shocked that she had just seen two men kiss each other that she did not see her husband trying to get her attention for some help in the matter.

Deciding that he wanted some time alone with Clint, Bucky asked him to join him on a late night walk through the royal gardens because he wanted to talk with about an important matter. Clint agreed to go on the late night walk because he wanted to be with Bucky. As they walked out to the gardens, Bucky slipped his hand into Clint's hand and smiled at Clint.

"Clint, I have very deep feelings for you and it hurt me so badly when Odin said that I could not return to Midgard for the first couple years after he saved me from the dying heart that I had. I still have feelings on the most basic of form. I still can feel love and I know that is the feeling I have for you. Clint, the love I feel for you runs so very deep that it felt suffocating without you here. I used to cry myself to sleep with a prayer for your safety and your health. If I am scaring you, please tell me because I want both of us to be happy," Bucky said before he noticed that Clint was wearing a smile that only meant that he felt the same way.

"I feel the same way, Bucky. What is in your satchel there?"

"A few golden apples."

"I need to be honest with you, Bucky. It is about something that could affect our relationship. Without my hearing aids, I was completely deaf. Now, I am worried about a whole new problem that the golden apples could cause for us," Clint said with a look of sadness and praying that this handicap would not turn out the downfall of the relationship that he wants with Bucky. "I have the genitalia of both sexes and I am scared that you not to have a family with me. Please, say that we can work past that and go ahead with this relationship."

"Eat a couple of these apples and they will stabilize your hormone levels to were we can have a family safely. And yes, I am willing to continue with this relationship."

"How can a few apples do that so easily, Bucky love?"

"These apples are very different in the fact that they are the ones that have kept Tony and myself looking so young. Well, for me the superhuman serum just wasn't enough, but don't worry about them tasting bitter because they very sweet in flavor. The skin is not dangerous because of it being gold in color. Just remember what Odin said about these apples when it comes to the health issues."

"Okay, I'll trust you on that," Clint said just before taking a big bite out of one of the apples. "Damn, you were right about the flavor of these apples. These are the kind that I would have my grandma put into an apple pie. I just didn't pay attention to the first apple that I ate that restored my hearing."

Bucky chuckled at the thought of Clint's grandma making them some apple pies using these kind of apples. Smiling, Clint gave his beloved Bucky a light apple flavored kiss because of the apple's juice lingering on his lips. It was just more than Bucky could handle and he took over the control of the kiss only to pin Clint against the closest tree to gain more leverage to drive Clint even more crazy. One way he was able to do so, was grinding himself against Clint, groin to groin, making his soon-to-be lover whimper and whine.

"You had better know a quick way back to your chambers and you had better get me there right quick. I am so wanting you and I want you badly, but I have to warn you that I am still a virgin when it comes to being with a fellow guy," Clint said with a sheepish grin.

"So, I have the honor of popping your black cherry. Tonight is going to be so much fun, but I promise to be very gentle with you, my love."

"I am be very grateful for your gentleness. I want you to gentle yet I also want you to loose yourself within my body."

"You had better be sure that you want that because I will make it where you don't walk right for a week and you will feel my presence within you every step of the way."

"Oh, the way you talk is enough to me into a horny mess."

"Then lets get back to my chambers so I can take care of your little problem."

"Lets go then."

Walking back to Bucky's chambers was very interesting considering that Clint could not keep his hands off of Bucky's ass. Luckily, Bucky knew a short cut to his chambers from the gardens areas and they were able to get there without being seen by anyone because Bucky decided to showoff a little by jumping from the ground to the balcony of his chambers in one leap. Clint made sure to wrap himself around Bucky's torso and back while they were flying up to the balcony. Once Bucky's feet hit the balcony, Clint unwrapped his body from around Bucky's and let his feet touch down on to the balcony so that he was now standing in front of his Bucky. Gently taking hold of Clint's hand and gave him the tour of his chambers. To say that the colors that were used in Bucky's chambers were nothing less than what he expected to be in them, would be putting it mildly. The color combination in his chambers were icy blue, light grey, white, and a lot of mahogany woodwork just had Clint in awe of the room.

"It is beautiful in here, but I know it had to be awfully lonely in here without the one who truly loves you by your side."

"I think what really did not help was the fact that I had to realize that my mind had been fucked up so badly that I am even surprised that Odin was able to undo the damage that was done to my mind. I will always be so grateful to him for everything and now I have you for a life time or maybe eternity. That is fine by me and I can guess that you like that as well."

"Oh, you know that I am so liking that idea. I am wanting you for a lifetime and an eternity if we are blessed to have that. All I have to ask is who is going to have baby belly for nine months. If you want me to be the one that carries your heirs, which I would do gladly and proudly all because I love you to no end."

"You would look better carrying our young ones anyway, but I would be proud to father any and all children we are blessed with. If we ever make it to walking down the aisle, I would be the proudest man from two worlds to have you forever."

"Are you proposing marriage, already?"

"If I was, what would your answer be?"

"It would be yes, of course. I would love to have the last name of Barton-Barnes."

"Then consider this my proposal, my love, because I already know that I am going to love you forever."

"Consider this my accepting of your proposal," Clint said as he brought their lips together in a very passionate kiss that lit the desire fuse and started a bonfire that they gladly danced around throughout the night.

Slowly as they kissed, Bucky began to undo the buttons on Clint's dress shirt and slid his lips from Clint's mouth to slowly trace his jawline only to move towards his throat. He could feel his handsome Hawk tremble in anticipation of what was coming. Letting a hand roam down the length of Clint's torso and just below his waist, he found that Clint had a rather large and hard member on his body. Growl low in his throat, Bucky knew that there were going to be times when he would let Clint be in charge and he would want Clint to take him roughly with what he was blessed with having swinging between his knees.

"Clint, tonight is your night and I am honored to be the one to receive your virginity, but sometime soon I want to feel this inside of me, please."

"Just name the night, love, and it will happen. I can promise you that. Can we really get this night started?"

"Impatient are we? That is okay because I will teach you patience for I have waited for years to be able to claim you as my own and now that I have you I will not be rushed. This going to take all night long and you are not going be to walking straight in the morning," Bucky said as he stripped out of his armor and tunic to show that he also had a very impressive member.

Clint stared at him with an appreciative smile when he saw what was about to deflower him, but he remembered that Bucky had promised to be gentle with him for tonight was his first sexual encounter with a man.

"That looks to be at least ten inches in length, hun."

"Try twelve and a half inches while being three and a half inches thick."

"Oh, damn. I am so going to be feeling that in the morning. If not all day tomorrow, but damn if it ain't going to be worth it."

Bucky could not help the chuckle the escaped passed his lips and helped his beloved hawk strip out of the rest of his clothes, while exploring every inch of skin that was met by his gaze. They explored each other's body with fingertips that caressed the skin, lips that kissed the skin softly or left bruises that marked territory, and nuzzling along with sniffing through the nose that made the memory of each other's scent. Gently leading Clint backwards towards the bed, Bucky laid his soon-to-be lover down on the furs that covered his bed.

"Damn, these are real furs. Now this, is a dream come true for me. Getting made love to on a pile of furs by the only true love that I have ever had."

"Like I said earlier, I will be as gentle with you as possible because I know this will be your first sexual encounter with a man and I know that I may cause you to bleed upon the very second I enter your body. It is only then that I need to be the most careful so I don't hurt you any worse than that."

"I do not fear anything that is going to happen tonight because I am with you and we are a couple. I want you to take my virginity make my first time as memorable as possible. I know that there will be some pain, but the pleasure will out weigh it and over ride it by far."

Smiling, Bucky looked down the whole length of Clint's body, which, made Clint blush slightly under his longing gaze. He figured since it was okay for him to gaze at his body longingly then he was able to do the same to Bucky's body. Clint let his fingertips run over every inch of exposed skin and grow accustom to every ridge of muscle along with the flat plains of abs. Letting his fingertips slide even farther down Bucky's body, felt the muscles tighten as if the gentle touches were enough to nearly push his self control to its limits and Bucky barely had any self control as it was, but he wanted to make this night special for his beloved hawk. As they explored each other, their desire to make love to each other only grew stronger until finally Clint bucked his hips up into Bucky's, which caused them to grind their groins together. Hearing the low growl emanating from Bucky's throat was answered by high whimper of pure want, need, and desire of something that he knew that only Bucky could give him. The next that Clint bucked up against him, Bucky slid into Clint in one single thrust, which made Clint scream out in pained pleasure.

"That was the way to make a quick entry without dragging it out, love."

"That is quite alright, love, but now how about that gentle all night loving you promised me because I am so ready for it."

Smirking down at Clint, Bucky began to gently thrust into Clint's body and pulled out almost all of the way only to push back in just as gently as the first thrust until they got a good rhythm going. They made love for hours and it was during one of the position switches that Bucky found out that he had a hermaphrodite male for a mate. He also realized that there a good chance of him fathering a child on this their very first night together as a couple. As they moved in sync, their desperation for reaching their climax and joining their hearts together for always, in all ways. When they finally reached the pinnacle of their ultimate completion in a yell from each with the other's name leaving their lips. It wouldn't be until morning when they realized that the apples also brought into full affect a side of Clint that nobody knew about, but it was welcomed greatly.

"Are you sure that you would want to marry me, even if I was to ask you again in the morning in front of everyone?"

"My answer would still be yes."

"You two need to go to sleep, because you are keeping Bruce and myself awake," yelled Fandral from his chamber's balcony.

"Oh, go to sleep you two or go fuck each other because we are going to sleep for we have worn each other out," hollered Clint while Bucky was laughing into a pillow. "Oh, one more thing, Fandral. You can tell the red-headed jackass Volstagg that Bucky is now a taken man and by that I mean he is my fiancée."

"Congratulations and goodnight!"

"Back at you!"

"Hey, stop your damn yelling, you damn jerks," came Steve's voice, even though he sounded more like he was laughing rather than being angry.

"Yeah, stop your damn yelling and go to bed in your little nest over there," hollered Tony with a laugh. "Hey, Bruce. Why don't you try to getting Fandral pregnant so all you have to worry about is him constantly wanting to jump your bones."

"He already has, thank you. I already want to jump his bones. It started last night, while everyone else was sleeping like good children."

"We don't want to know the details of the encounter, but I do have some questions though. Why were the other two of the Warriors Three glaring at you tonight?"

"I basically told them off last night and told them that I was wanting Bruce for a life partner rather than just a one night stand. Then I slammed my door in their faces, you should have seen how they looked at the door with a silly expression while trying to figure out where this new side of me came from. It was priceless, I tell you."

"You have got to be kidding me. You basically choose Bruce over your friends. Now, that is a true show of love when you choose to call someone yours heart and soul. Hey, Bruce. Do you agree with the fact that he has laid claim to your whole being?"

"Hell, I gave him all of me, just as he gave me all of him. Now, goodnight you all."

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: Odin's POV:

The next morning was a very eventful to say the least, because three verbal fights broke out at the breakfast meal. One was Fandral yelling at Volstagg and Hogun over the fact that he was with Bruce. The second one had Bucky and his soon to be ex-commander yelling in each other's face until Bucky finally just started yelling in Russian at the man, which, caused Natasha to laugh and blush like crazy. Clint caught on to some of the things being said and laughed as well, but when Bucky called him his little darling in Russian that was when Clint's face gained a few shades of color other than white. The last fight that happened at the breakfast meal was between the same commander and myself. It was a very short fight. He wanted me to make Winter Guardian stay put here in Asgard, but I told him that I can not make an engaged man stay away from his beloved anymore than I could make my son stay away from his mate and mother to his twins.

"Thank you, sire," Bucky said while wrapping his arms around Clint's waist from behind while laying his chin on Clint's shoulder.

"You are more than welcome and you have earned your right to return back to Midgard, James. Just love Clint with everything you have in your power and you two will be just fine," I told them.

"If it is at all possible I would like to keep my helmet and armor because I would like to remain known as the Winter Guardian on Midgard."

"Request granted because you and the other Avengers are Midgard's best guardians. Thor will be able to come and go as you need him until Loki is in his last month of pregnancy, then he will have to be here until the twins are born."

"What about after the birth of the royal twins?"

"He will have to spend more of his time here, because he is the king and his family will need him."

"We need him as our heavy duty backup and he is just about the only one that can get Hulk's attention long enough to get him to calm down! How can you do that to us," Fury yelled starting the fourth of the morning.

"Because it is the way are done here," I yelled back at him.

"Father, I do believe you made me king yesterday."

"Yes, Thor. I did."

"I think you did that to make me and Loki stay here permanently. That is where you are wrong in your thinking, Father. I have a job to do alongside my friends and that is to keep the Nine Realms safe. The attacks always start on Midgard and we are always able to stop it. There on Midgard. So as the new King of Asgard, I will end this fight by saying that after the birth of the royal twins, I will return to active duty with the Avengers. You, father, can just kiss my ass on keeping us here away our friends. It looks like we are going to be living at Stark tower again, hun. I knew father was going to show his true colors sooner or later."

"You ungrateful heir of mine, how dare you turn your back on your royal duty to Asgard! You are the only heir I have," I scream at Thor, not realizing that his friends were getting highly agitated and I also failed to see that my words had once again hurt my adopted youngest, but at that moment I wasn't caring.

"Hey, Odin. If I were you I would your next words very carefully because I think you may have just pissed off your youngest son. He may be adopted, but what you just said still had a bit of a bite to them. Hell, I ain't a father myself, but I sure as hell would not have said what you just did, asshole!"

"You dare insult me!"

"Only because you dare to insult two of my best agents and yes, Loki is also an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact, he is my best interrogator and he does it without hurting anyone."

"You are a revolting person."

"Back at you. Guys, I think we are done here. Let's get ready to head to the Bifrost so we can leave this place. Party at Tony's tonight. All of the pizza and other munchies you can handle on the S.H.I.E.L.D. along with all of the soda you can drink."

"Make it milk for us preggers and we will be just happy clams. Oh, one thing though. Bruce ain't gonna want to leave Fandral behind because they are mates, am I right?"

"True enough about that. I refuse to leave Fandral's side."

"Well, another Asgardian is joining the crew at the tower."

"Yep, considering that the other two warriors are just wanting to be dickheads, they can be that way together."

"I have grabbed enough golden apples to last for a few months if there is a way to keep them chilled there on Midgard."

"There is and it is a damn good way."

"Hey, maybe we can get someone to make delicious type of dessert that Bruce told me about. I think it is called an apple pie."

"Great idea, but I don't know if Pepper knows how to make apple pie with fresh apples. Who knows she might surprise us all by baking up a few for us to enjoy," Tony said as he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. "Pepper is a very dear friend of the gang's and we would be lost without her. Right, gang?"

"You know it, Tony. I mean how many times did Pepper have to help Loki and myself when it came to the technology of Midgard, like the toaster. That way I could heat up our Pop Tarts. They are a great treat."

"That they are and that means that the pop tart supply needs to be full at all times, because this one has been craving them like crazy," Thor said while gently wrapping his arms around Loki's protruding midsection.

"Just as long as he doesn't turn any other room other than yours into a birthing area when the time comes for the twins to be born, I am fine with him acting any way he wants to as long as no one gets hurt," Tony said as he smiled up at Steve. "Because I know I am going to be acting a little crazy when the hormones start kicking in on me."

"Yeah, I can already tell you are going to be acting like you are the Queen of Stark Tower, but I know you are just going through a lot of changes and most of them our bodies are not meant to do," Steve said with affectionate smile. "Know this now, Anthony Edward Stark, I want to marry you when we get back home. I love you so much."

"Tony Stark-Rogers. That does have a nice ring to it, don't it. I think you have yourself a spouse, big guy."

"Shall we head to the observatory to see if Heimdall is up for helping us get back to Midgard. I am so ready to get back to the tower because we have definitely worn out our welcome among our own family," Thor said as he stared angrily at Odin. "I guess I should have seen this day coming and I should have known that you could not remain all that happy about me being with my beloved Loki."

"As my favorite Midgardian song says, kiss this good-bye," Loki said as he slapped his own ass as to say where his adoptive father could kiss him good-bye, that in itself was enough to get the group to start laughing their asses off as they headed on horseback to the observatory.

Upon arriving at the observatory, Thor led the way for the rest of the group up to the very man that could give or deny them access to the Bifrost bridge, which would take them back to Midgard and the tower. Heimdall, of course was waiting for the group outside of the observatory with a huge smile on his face which almost looked out of place because he normally did not smile. Thor walked up to him and asked him if there was any chance that he would be willing to open the bridge to them so that they could go back home. When Heimdall asked him if he was going to start up the bridge, and he said that he would be more than happy to help them back to where they belonged and to where they felt that their hearts really felt at home.

"Call me a romantic at heart, but I am so ready to be the one to help you all get back to a life that made you all happy," Heimdall said as he walked back into the observatory and started up the bridge so that he could help the Avengers get back to the place that called home.

"Mark my words, I doubt that your father is going to forgive you two running this time when Loki is carrying your first heirs."

"Actually, I just think I need some time to calm down, but stay on Midgard for a while if you will."

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: General POV:

"Man, I am so glad to see Stark Tower. I mean, this place is more home like than that palace in Asgard ever felt to me. I guess it was because I had left my heart here in the tower in first place. Didn't I, Clint," Bucky said as he wrapped his arms around Clint's waist.

"Yes, you did, hun, but know that I took very good care of it for you because I had it right here in my chest right next to my own heart," Clint said as he looked up at Bucky with a gentle smile on his face.

As we all watched, Bucky gave Clint a very romantic kiss as the sun began to rise and we all realized that none of us had slept in almost two days. As we began to file into the building from the balcony, leaving Clint and Bucky out on there for now, Tony gave Jarvis the order to keep the Avengers' apartment levels sealed off for the next eight to nine hours from any and all outside people. Then he shouted for Bucky and Clint to take it to their apartment level or get locked out. They ran past us and headed to their apartment.

"So, this is now our little abode and we can situate it to the way we what it?"

"Yes, my love, we can. Yes, I just called you my love because you are just that. I never told you how I felt in the past because I thought you and Steve had something going on."

"No, we were just the best of friends. Back during the war, we had fooled around, but it was nothing that had any real sustaining power. I love Steve as a friend and maybe a brother, but what I longed for I found in you, Clint. I found you to be loving, charming, handsome, and I found that you have a great heart that was capable of so much compassion that it made me fall for you harder than I ever knew was possible," Bucky said with a sad smile that made Clint realize that his beloved was talking to him from his heart about how he felt for him.

"Bucky...James Buchanan Barnes, you have just cause a dam to break inside of my heart that was holding all of my feelings for you in check, but now I am going to turn them loose and you are going to feel how it is to be loved by someone with their whole heart. I am going to love you till my last breath and maybe even after I die I'll come back to haunt you until you join me in the afterlife," Clint said as he reached up and cupped one of Bucky's cheeks with his hand.

"I am so ready to know what that feels like because I am ready to have someone that will be true to me and me alone. Clint, you can't even begin to imagine how lonely I was while I was up in Asgard without you. Even while I was just a friend and teammate, I was happier than when I was there because I could see you, talk to you, and laugh with you. In Asgard, I could do none of that and it only served to make my heart cry out in loneliness every night. Yes, I cried for you every night because I knew that you had hid your true heart away from everyone because of a misguided thought."

With that Clint jumped up into Bucky's arms and began kissing him like he was a man that had been starved for the love that he knew laid inside Bucky's heart. He also very determined to get to that love while giving the man he loved with his whole heart every ounce of love that he had in his own heart. To say Bucky was a little startled by this turn of events would be just about the right way to put, but then again he had Clint in his arms loving him like there was no tomorrow and he was happy to know that he had not lost true love because he had to spend time in another dimensional realm. He began kissing the man in his arms in return so that he could tell Clint how he truly felt without having to using any words at all. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, but it was actually only minutes when they finally broke apart for air because their lungs were screaming at them for air. Leaning their foreheads together, they looked deep into each other's eyes as if to see the true longing there only to end up smiling at the other.

"I don't have a ring yet, but I want ask you if you would consider becoming my life partner. In other words, I am asking you to marry me and be my beloved one for the remained of our lives because now that I know how you truly feel about me I don't think I could live without you by my side. Please don't make me," Bucky pleaded with his words and with his eyes.

"Bucky...James Buchanan Barnes, it would be my great honor to be married to you and remain yours for the remainder of our lives together. So, how soon do you want to add Barnes to my last name as it stands right now?"

"As soon as possible, if you are okay with that, my handsome Hawk. I don't feel up to loosing anymore time that I could spend getting to know you in a very intimate way."

"That is very good with me, but you don't have to wait until the day that we are married to get to know each other's body. We could start exploring right now because I am feeling like I want you to do what you did to me up in Asgard once more because we could really wake the others up all night," Clint said while smiling evilly like he wanted to have Bucky make love all night while he screamed his head off.

"You know if we do what we did here what we did on Asgard, we would keep everyone awake all night long and they would not be very happy with us."

"At least they would know that we were happy being with each other."

"True, hun, very true."

Before they could say another word, there was a sound of very passionate cry out of a name came through the vents and they fought to keep from laughing too loudly. The name that came through the vent was none other than Bruce's and the high pitch voice was that of Fandral's own voice. Looking at each other with wide eyes, Bucky had to stifle a cackle that threatened to come bubbling out.

"Holy shit, the big guy just got some from his mate and made him scream like he was getting the best dick there is in his opinion."

"BECAUSE IT IS," came the yelling voice of Fandral through the vents.

"Oh hell. There is no being quiet right now. Might as well join in with the others, because you know Steve and Tony are having some intimate time along with Loki and Thor. I just feel sorry for Natasha because she is by herself."

"Actually, that is how I like it," came Natasha's voice through the vent system.

"Damn. Can everybody hear us through the vents?"

"Yes, you two. We all can hear you! Besides, you are right about the other two couples. We are having some very much needed intimate fun together considering that our mates are pregnant and very horny," came Thor's thundering voice down to them.

"I can't wait until I get my handsome Hawk in that same condition because I bet he will be one hell of a horny bird."

"Hell, I am already a very horny bird. That is why I want him to make love to me like he did when we were on Asgard because he did an amazing job showing me what kind of a lover he could be. I just hoped that I showed that I could be just as good being his mate and if we are blessed enough to have children, I hope to be the best mother-like figure in their lives."

"You will be the male mother the world has ever seen for a mortal male. I can see that about you, Clint, and Bucky will be the greatest father any set of mortal children could ever want because of his protectiveness," came Loki's voice as he reassured Clint that he would have nothing to fear when it came time for him to worry about little ones.

"Besides being protective of you, Clint, Bucky is also very loyal to you as well. I have only seen one male be as loyal to their mate as Bucky is to you and that is Thor to Loki. Bruce is starting to be that way to Fandral and so is Steve to Tony even though those two have known each off and on for the last seven decades. Well, before a few years ago the last time that Steve saw Tony was when Tony was just a small boy in Central Park running bare foot. That day there was a signing and when Tony saw the sad and lonely Captain's eyes. Right then, he ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and gave him a hug while crying at how lonely he sensed the Captain was," Fury said as calmly as he could while getting the point across to the pair.

"You saw the photo of me as a boy giving the Captain a hug, how dare you tell everyone about that dang picture. I am going to be blackmail from now until this baby born about cute that picture is. Yes, it is very cute and sentimental to the two of us because it was then when I began having a crush on the tall blonde captain from Brooklyn."

"Everybody knows that you have the absolute biggest crush on the Captain and he is absolutely crazy in love with you, Tony. I mean you are having his baby in seven months time and you couldn't be happier about it even if it was because Loki was getting even with you over some dumb thing that he thought you had done."

"True, I am happy about carrying my sweet Steven's baby. I must say thank you Loki for putting the spell on me to be capable of such a feat."

"Any time, Tony. Just let me know when you are ready for another child after this one is born and I'll see what I can come up with, ok."

"Right on."

"I can tell you it might be a year before I am ready to go through this again, but I do at least want two children. Who knows I might everyone have pet of some kind in their apartment and they will be allowed in every area except the labs. We don't need mutated dogs and cats in this building," Tony said with a laugh as if he was laughing at the on Steve's face, which only he could see since everyone was on their own level. "Later everybody. Get some sleep for tonight we have a lot of planning to do if we are going to have double wedding in two months."

"Do you all mind too much if Thor and I renew own vows on the same day?"

"Not one bit, Loki. We will just make a day of it."

"Thanks, Tony," came Thor thunderous yet happy voice through the vent. "What would make it easier for everyone to sleep?"

"A good old fashion rain and thunder storm because if I remember right Steve loved hearing the rain hit the roof. The sound of impending rainstorm has got Clint in bed waiting for me join him so he can snuggle up to me."

"Rainstorm coming up everyone. So, get with your snuggle buddies and have a nice napping time."

Just as Thor finished saying that, a rumble of thunder was heard and the rain started hitting the windows at Stark Tower. As the rain began to fall, everyone could hear that the others were getting ready for some well earned rest with their life partner. Clint reached out a hand to Bucky as if inviting him to come to bed and snuggle up to him for the morning resting period that was being helped by the light rain that Thor was providing to set the mood for a rest sleep for the group. The only ones still up were Fury and Pepper, who just arrived at the tower just before the rain.

"Should I even ask who brought on the rainstorm and why it is just around the tower?"

"Thor brought it on upon request of the rest other team members because we were basically ran out of Asgard, because of the fact that I got in Odin's face over a few issues. Then Thor jumped in and got into his father's face. It almost turned violent when some of the others decided to step in and stop it going to far. One such soul was Heimdall the gatekeeper. We all came down the Bifrost bridge straight to the tower and we made it just the sun began to rise over the horizon. Tony put the tower on complete lockdown from just under Natasha's apartment level up so everyone could get some rest. He also threatened to lock Clint and Bucky out on the balcony, but they ran into the common room and then past all of us on their way to their apartment."

"Well, I think the whole gang could use a down day. I was just swinging by to give Tony some things that he needs for a healthy pregnancy. So, how many new possible agents do we have?"

"Maybe two. We might have a new Asgardian in the crew in the form of Fandral; Bruce's boyfriend. Yes, Bruce finally found himself a partner to call his own."

"About time he found his own mate, he deserves to have someone who will love him for just being him. Maybe the person can also help keep Hulk from coming out as much."

"I think Odin is going to rip my team apart when it gets closer to time for Loki to birth his twins and that is when this team is going to find that have a very dangerous mortal protector watching out for them. Odin might be the King father of Asgard, but here he ain't shit except a thorn in my ass and he is going to regret the day he decides he wants to take his boys back home because I will be there to stop him from doing so if I think he is being vengeful towards us."

"So, in other words get ready for the rumble in the concrete jungle."

"You can say that and it would definitely fit, because I have a feeling that I am about to go to war to keep my team together. That includes the ones that are rejoining and the ones that could definitely be useful."

"I think the team as a whole would be grateful for your strong will and the dedication you have for them, but going so far as to get yourself killed by the king of the Norse gods is a little much."

"You forget we have two as full blown members of Avengers and another as a possible."

"Okay, but you look like you could go for a long nap yourself, Nick. Go lay down and get some rest before you hit the floor. There is a spare room two floors down unless you just want to take your rest on the couch there."

"Just throw a blanket over me, I am just going to lay down here on the couch and sleep," came the sleepy voice of the director.

With a smile, Pepper picked up a blanket and covered the director who was already asleep on the couch. Pepper also turned down the lights so that he could sleep in comfort. Pepper went over to the window to read some files of research that Stark Industries were doing on some projects so that when Tony was up so she could explain to him what he needed to know, but soon she found herself falling under the lull of the soft falling rain and soon after fell asleep in her chair.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Everyone's POV:

Nobody was surprised that not a soul woke up until that evening at six and it was decided that pizza would be ordered along with a few other things so that there was a variety of food for everyone present. Tony had to tell Pepper that they were not going to talk business until after the planning for the triple wedding was finished. She had to be reminded of this only once because she thought that there one aspect of the files that was too important to put off, but she was cut off by the look that he gave her and that was a look that not even Steve was willing to go against. After that, the heavy duty wedding planning got underway as they waited for the food to arrive. Tony, Loki, and Clint agreed that one of the colors in the wedding should be a favorite of each of them and so the colors of purple, green, and gold were chosen for them. Thor, Steve, and Bucky chose the other colors, which ironically enough were red, white, and blue. Pepper tried so very hard to contain her laughter, but in the end she could not and began laughing until she had tears running down her face. After thinking about what could have caused her to start laughing, Tony ended up joining her in the laughing fit.

"Guys, think about the colors you chose. Red, white and blue to go with gold, green, and purple. America and Mardi Gras. This wedding is going to be the biggest damn party to hit New York, and we don't even have a Bourbon Street here," Tony said while trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Oh shit, he is right. You three chose the colors of America while we chose the colors of Mardi Gras. Party in America can be the theme of the wedding. I say that we get tuxedoes in the color that we chose for the wedding. I am in purple while Bucky is in a white tux. Thor in red while Loki is in gold. Tony is in green while Steve is in blue."

"That is all fine and dandy except I can't wear a tux in my condition, Clint. I am the one that looks like he swallowed a huge beach ball as you Midgardians like to say," Loki says with a sheepish smirk.

"Then you can wear a wedding gown for I care," Fury says with a hell of a lot of wit.

"I just might do that because who knows it might be more comfortable for me."

"I think you will look very beautiful in a gold toned wedding gown with your crown on your head. I think you will be the most beautiful male bride ever to be seen," Thor said as he wrapped his arms around Loki's midsection and gently laid his huge hands over the spot were his twins laid growing. "I will be the best husband, provider, and father to our children that I can be. That I promise to you, Loki, and our sons. You know what I just realized that I am still the king of Asgard and our father is just the King Father. He only holds so much power as that, but I hold the most power in Asgard."

"That means, I am still a queen after all, but I do not want to go back to Asgard anytime soon because father will most likely try to separate us from our boys and that is something that I could not live through, my love. It would kill me to lose our boys," Loki said in a voice that was laced with panic.

"Would your father be so cruel as to try and separate you two from your sons?"

"Unfortunately Nick, yes he is that cruel. I mean he forced Loki to take on the form of a mare and allow a stallion to impregnate him. He was also forced to carry the foal to term. The eight legged horse that Odin rides, Sleipnir, is the foal all grown up. There were times when Sleipnir revolted against him and would not let himself be ridden by anyone, but Loki. Then one day, that poor creature was found by me and Loki with his spirit so broken that we knew that Odin had done something to it to get such a majestic animal into that state."

"I always thought it was a cruel legend about Loki having given birth to an eight legged horse. Your father deserves to have his ass hand to him on a silver platter after it has been beaten off a few times. I know calm down, but right now there is no way that I would let that man get anywhere near you two," Bruce said as he fought to contain his other side.

"Okay, I think I can speak for the rest of the team that can fight at this moment when I say that I join Bruce on wanting to kick your father's ass a few times," Steve said with a determined look on his face while Bucky stood next to him with this look of 'he fucks with us, its game over' look.

"You damn right on that because he can just kiss all of our asses if he thinks that we are going to let him destroy everything that you two have worked so hard to build. He has a snowball's chance in hell of going through us without ending up looking like he went through World War Three," Bucky said to go with the look he was giving from beside his best friend with Clint next to him. "He may have saved my life, but I never really did like that pompous bastard. He acted way too high and mighty for my liking. I don't care if he can he me because I have gone a few rounds in verbal confrontation with him before and it didn't change me at all."

Fury just stood there and stared at the man that he had come to know as a very straight forward kind with a look of shock to the very words he had just said and prayed that he never made him truly mad.

"Trust me, you will never make me that mad," Bucky said.

"Nobody will ever get the chance of pissing you off that bad either, hun. Not with me around protecting what is mine from what could possibly be harmful. I know that if you lose your temper it could trigger that other side of you to come out and I don't want to lose you again to him. You can protect me and our family whenever it comes to pass. Who knows it may be a little bit on the soon time, but I really doubt you would mind," Clint said with a small sly smile that gave Bucky a little flutter in his heart that he would be a father to his first child ever.

"Are you telling me that there is a chance that you may be pregnant? Yes, I remember that you are a hermaphrodite and that I forgot to protect you from becoming pregnant. Have you found a way to find out if you were in the family already?"

"Not yet, but I think by the way my stomach is feeling, I just might be in the family way."

"Well, I still think you would make a hell of a mom even if you are a male one for our children and I dare anyone to disagree with me on that point."

"You ain't going to hear me say nothing because I ain't stupid enough to disagree with a pair of half gods such as you two."

"I have to ask you on thing, Bucky. When Odin fixed your mind, did all of your memories come back?"

"Yes, they did, but so did all of the good memories I had from my time with you in Brooklyn. I also have my nightmares while under Hydra's control, those are my worst memories because I had no control over what I was doing. I wasn't even in my right mind anymore, Steve. I took the one chance that was given to me when I came to you like a lost puppy looking for a new home while dragging four duffle bags worth of intelligence for the Avengers to go through. I took a chance that our friendship might have survived through everything that had gone on and hopefully you would be willing to help your old buddy from home. I am very glad you all took a chance to help me get readjusted to this century, I know it wasn't easy. It could not have been easy dealing with me knowing that I could flip back to being Winter Soldier at any triggering point. Yes, Odin had his healers deal with the deep seated trigger that was locked inside my mind. They all thought that they had done something wrong when I began to hemorrhage and bleed out of my nose. I had to tell them that I would be alright in a few hours because I was what was known as a super soldier. I explained what that meant because as they watched on that soul forge they got to see that my brain began to heal itself right away. You should have seen their faces when the spot healed completely and I just sat up with just a bit of a headache. I smirked at Odin when the healing was done, because he thought it would take longer for me to heal up."

"Father did say that you were a very strong willed man because the healers tried to keep you in the healing room for a few days and you just waved them off like they were being just a pest to you."

"They were being a pest and besides I wanted to go exploring around Asgard to see what that place was like, Loki. It had everything there except my heart, even after the Arc was put in to replace my real heart. I knew my heart belonged to the very handsome Hawk with blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Nothing could take my mind off of Clint. Not even Volstagg. He was a buffoon to think that my feelings were nothing more than a game to him. I tried to given him my heart, but my heart did not belong to me anymore and it truly did not feel right anyway. I love Clint just too damn much and I know he feels the same damn way."

"Yes, I would rather be dead than to live a world without my James Buchanan Barnes. The only reason for me to use his real name is to get across how serious I am about my feelings when it comes to my Big Buck."

We all looked at the pair as they held each other in an embrace that spoke volumes as to how much they meant to the other. Then we noticed that Loki was smirking about something and most of the times now a days that would mean that he had a way to help tell if there were anyone else that was pregnant. Walking closer to pairings of Bruce and Fandral then moving on to Clint and Bucky. He had to smile when he return to Thor's side because that was enough time for him to figure out that the two were both pregnant.

"Well, I must say that congratulations are in order for Bruce and Fandral along with Clint and Bucky because both Clint and Fandral are in the family way. Clint is going to be a little heavier than Fandral with babes because he is carrying twins by Bucky. Bruce only gave Fandral one child to carry."

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but I still want to hear how Steve and Tony got together. I want to hear about their love story. So, out with it guys."

"You guys just ain't going to let up on it are you. Okay, you want to hear the true love story of Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark."

"Yes," came a resounding unison voice.

"Okay. Tony, do you want to start or do you want me to start this tale of love?"

"You can start this little tale because it does start before I am even born. I am a little older than I look only because my father decided that I deserved to live longer than what the doctors at that time said that I had. I was put into Cryostasis for twelve years. I had a very strong strain of degenerative heart disease. The time in Cryostasis put the disease into dormancy for a few decades. I was forty-five in active years when it came back into activeness, but I am twenty years younger than Steve is. He is ninety-five years old while I am actually seventy-five years old. I know I really don't look my age, but it also helps having eaten those apples. It has helped in keeping my looks intact. Yes, that was me as a three year old little boy meeting his hero and at the time Steve was twenty-six. I thought he was larger than life, but that was just before my father put me into cryo for the first and only time. My cryo sleep lasted for twelve years, so when I woke back up I was still a three year old, but knew that I was actually a teenager. My father and I never saw eye to eye after I woke up because of the fact that he had taken twelve years from me."

"That had to have been a bitch losing that much time, but what did you do when your dad told you about your hero?"

"I reacted just as any little boy at that time did. I ran to my room, locked my door, and cried so much that I actually made myself sick. I refused to let my father into my room for any reason. I was just angry at the world for taking my hero away from me. You should have seen my face the first time I saw Steve again in over sixty-five years. He was still in the block of ice, but I removed my full helmet to make sure that what I was seeing was in fact truly my hero in that block of ice. Then I did the one thing that nobody would have thought that I was capable of. I cried for the sheer joy of his return to the world. I had to almost laugh when he showed his strength in busting free of Fury and his people. Always the feisty one, my hero, proved to be and he is that way no matter where he is."

"Okay, I was twenty-three when I was recruited by the SSR. I was the scrawniest guy there and trust me when I say that even the uniform looked ridiculously huge on me. I stood five feet and four inches tall while weighing in at a skinny ninety-five pounds."

"Holy shit, Captain, I never knew that about you. Damn. Howard actually managed to create every woman's dream, but he ended up only wanting his refiner's son," said Fury only to have Bruce spit out a whole mouthful of Mountain Dew all over his shirt. "Thank you, Bruce, for the Mountain Dew bath."

"Sorry, boss, but the way you said that caught me off guard and the fact that Tony is older than he looks is mind blowing. I guess that explains why he is so damn smart. Oh, one more thing, if you two tell me that did not start dating until we all found out, I will call you out on it."

"Truth be told we had been dating for about five months before you walked in on us in the lab having an very intimate moment, Bruce."

"Sorry, guys, about that. I did not mean to walk in on the two of you, but you really need to keep your bedroom activities there in the bedroom."

Bucky was the first to snicker only to be joined by Clint, who began laughing whole heartedly. The next few people to start laughing were Thor, Loki, Natasha, and Fandral. The fact that Fandral was laughing made Bruce smirk at his own stupidity and shyness. Finally, the rest of the gang began to laugh their asses off at poor Bruce and that included Bruce himself because looking back at the situation it was kind of funny now.

"You guys are just a bunch of jokers, aren't you. I know I can be a goof sometimes, but that don't mean you a free pass to be mean," Bruce said trying to look all hurt, but he was messing it up because his eyes showed just how amused he was.

"Bruce, you can't be for real when your eyes give away how you truly feel right now," Fandral said while snuggling up on him.

"I love you, Fandral."

"Now, that I do believe because I see it in your eyes."

Suddenly, Jarvis reminded the group that it was Steve's turn to start telling about how he and Tony met all of those years ago and who was it that introduced the two of them. Steve had to smiled at the overly friendly AI while shaking his head and laughing.

"Okay, back to how I first met my little turtle dove by the name of Tony. Love you, Tony. I did not go to the front lines right away, because I was considered a lab experiment and should be sent to Alamogordo, but the senator that was visiting decided I needed to be elsewhere. That meant the public eye to rally the war effort with the selling of war-bonds. That was the single most embarrassing thing I had to do because it made me feel like a sissy, but at one of the shows, I got to see Howard again only he had his wife Maria and his three year old sickly son with him. We talked a little bit while Tony struggled to get out of his mother's arms. I looked him with a smile on my face trying to calm him down, but when he looked back at me it was like he could read my soul. The reason I say this is because he reached out his arms to me, so I took him out of his mother's arms and held him for a while and continued to talk to Howard. When it was time to return him to his mother, I gently turned him in my arms only to find out that he had fallen with his head on my chest," Steve said while smiling at Tony's reddened cheeks. "Howard, even though he always made himself look like he was a single man, was in fact, married and a father. He was very surprised that his three year old son would fall asleep in the arms of a stranger considering how shy he was at the time, but I came to realize much later that the reason behind him feeling so safe in my arms was that he and I were cut from the same fabric in a way. I would do anything for those that I call friends, family, and basically loved ones. Bucky knows this already, but I am saying again so that all of you know. Bucky is my brother in every way, but blood and sometimes I think that Hydra got ahold of the sample I gave after the murder of Dr. Erskine only to put it in Bucky."

"I would not one bit surprise if they had done that, little brother."

"That is right, you are a year older than me, but I have to say that being called little brother by you is cool, Bucky. I mean we are the last of our own families until our children are born. We might as well call it an adoption by mouth because we are family no matter what comes our way. All of us are family no matter where we come from, no matter what time period we come from, and most definitely skin color doesn't matter. Hell, I think our secondary name should be The Second Howling Commandos because we are just as tough as the first not more so."

"That is a very high honor from what I have read because the only Howling Commando to have ever possibly lost his life while in the line of duty was Bucky, but as we all know Bucky did not die from that fall off of the train. When he was captured, all they did was made him a super soldier like you only in a different way. Yes, he has had the serum, but he was also give a replacement metal arm for his destroyed left arm," Loki said with a look of a seriousness on his face. "This unit he is talking about calling us the second coming of was the most daring bunch of men in the 107th Infantry division of the U.S. Army back in the 1940's. In fact, the 107th was a mix of specialist in different areas of combat that really didn't get along with anyone else and was only used during World War II. Bucky was the original commander of the group, but when the group was captured only to be rescued by Steve alone, he knew that his best friend was to be its new leader with him as his second in command."

"You did your research, Loki. Nice job of telling these guys the back story of my former group. You get an A for doing your homework," Bucky said with a laugh and a smirk.

"Well, being stuck in the tower nearly all day drives me crazy if I don't do something constructive. So, I got on the internet and looked up everything I could on the history of this planet only to be shocked by what has gone on in the past. Then I stumbled across this one website about the United State military and I decided to see if I could find any kind of record of the 107th. I found all of what I have just told you about it and The Howling Commandos. I even found a rare photo of Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the commandos talking around a jeep. Jarvis, can you please bring up the photo that I am talking about."

Jarvis brought up the photo that Loki requested without a word, but the picture caused Bucky to go completely rigid because it was the planning session before they stormed the train that he had fallen from. Clint acted quickly by telling Jarvis to stop showing the picture and rushed to Bucky's side to give him the comfort that he needed. Steve was on his other side trying to do the same thing. Loki stood looking at the trio trying to figure out how to apologize to the man he was trying to honor with showing the picture of his old teammates. Finally, not being able to figure it out, Loki ran from the room crying cause he thought that he caused Bucky to have a relapse. Thor ran after him only to find him in the kitchen crying his heart out praying to Odin for guidance on how to go about talking to Bucky about that being the only picture that he could find that had all of the commandos in it and that he didn't mean any harm towards him.

"Loki, sweetheart. Why are you crying so? You did not know that the picture that you found was taken just before Bucky's accident with the train, so don't go blaming yourself."

"He's right, Loki. You did not know that the photo was the one taken before we tried ambushing the train and I fell off. Why do you think it was hidden so deep in the archives. Because the higher ups did not want that photograph getting out until it was clearly determined that all of the commandos were dead, but with Steve still alive they kept it buried. I wasn't upset at seeing the picture, but it was a little troubling to me to see that I have not changed one bit in sixty-five years and I felt a phantom ripping off of my arm. That comes with the memory of what had happened that day. I am not mad at you, my friend. I am very shocked that you found that picture at all. I asked Tony to print a copy of the picture off for both Steve and myself so we could have it in our apartment to remember the guys by. In fact, we are planning to go to Arlington National Cemetery this weekend to go say our goodbyes to the guys. We would really appreciated it if everybody would come with us."

"You can count us there, Bucky. Oh, and your stone for now is being removed on the day we arrive there. All of the Howling Commandos were put in the same stretch of land. There is one song I do think that you need to hear before going there though. It is called Arlington by Trace Adkins," Fury said. "It a very fitting song for the visit to your old commandos. If I was you two, I would quietly play it in front of the stretch of your late command. I think that their spirits would appreciate the meaning behind the song. I also think that they would love to see that their leaders are back on the same page again."

"I guess it is time for a visit to the nation's capital. Bucky, you are so in for a major shock because it ain't like it used to be that is for sure."

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: General POV:

The following day, the Avengers set off for the nation's capital and in the Quinjet, it did not take that long to get there. The group left the airport and headed to the first place on the list of places to go to for the day. The first place turned out to be Arlington National Cemetery and Fury led the way to where the rest of their commandos laid. The whole group walked in silence behind him in respect of those who had given their lives to protect the country that they loved, and the people that they had left waiting for their return. They had arrived just in time to watch the cemetery workers begin to remove the headstone that bore Bucky's name on it. One of the workers noticed that they were there, and went over to both Steve and Bucky to shake their hands along with thanking them for their service to the country. It was then that it all hit Bucky like a ton of bricks straight to his heart and he began to cry out of sorrow as well as pain. Clint wrapped an arm around his waist as to give him comfort and let him know that he was still there for him. Looking over at Steve, Bucky saw that he had tears spilling down his face as the thought of how different their lives would have been had it not been for the super soldier serum and other enhancements given to them.

"Bucky, babe. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"If it had not been for that son of a bitch Zola doing what he did to me both before Steve rescued us from captivity and after I had fallen from the train, I would not be here today and I would never have met the true love of my life. These tears are tears of realization that my life could have ended up a whole lot lonelier had anything been done differently."

"Well, just be grateful for the life you have been given a chance to live. Even if part of it was spent as an assassin for Hydra. Now, we have you back to being Bucky Barnes on permanent basis, don't look back at the bad things that you were forced to do. I will not hold them against you ever and I doubt that anybody else will either."

"Thanks, love, but there are some things that no matter how much time that has past can't cover the pain. Right, Stevie?"

"You are right, Bucky, but time does ease the pain some. It dulls it to where it is bearable for the most part."

"I still feel the pain and it still is as sharp as a razor's edge. It cuts like knife through my heart every time I have a nightmare and I pray every time that it happens that I don't wake up with my hand wrapped around my beloved's throat. Because it would kill me if I did anything to harm Clint. Even by accident."

"I know what you mean, Bucky. The war was hell on both of us and I wake up from nightmares as well. Tony is always for me to hold on to until I have calm down and is able to fall back to sleep."

"While I was in Asgard, I was so alone when it came to dealing with my nightmares. Even Volstagg was useless when it came to them. Those were the nights that I was grateful for having a place away from the palace and I could cry out for my true love while wishing to be held until I could fall back to sleep. That night when I revealed who I truly was to you all, was the first night that I had slept peacefully in months, if not a year."

"After burning off some pent up energy, yeah you slept like a baby. I ain't complaining though, I would have to have been blind not to see the circles under your eyes, sweetheart. It took a good night's rest to start getting rid of them. I am glad that I have you now, Bucky, because there is no other person my heart could possibly fully belong to other than you. Natasha is a very great friend and even she knows that she only had a small piece of my heart. Yes, she saved me from committing suicide when I thought that you had died."

"Babe, we have each other now, and I ain't about to let go of you ever," Bucky said while watching the finishing step of his headstone removal.

When it was done, Bucky pulled out his iPhone and pulled up the song that Fury had made them listen to the day before. As 'Arlington' began to play both Bucky and Steve began to sing along with the song, which surprised everyone, because they were on pitch and in sync with Trace Adkins. At the end of the song, the group turned to leave the area and leave the Howling Commandos to continue resting. When both Steve and Bucky looked back, they could have sworn that they had just seen their unit just stand up and salute them in respect. Looking at each other, Steve was about to ask if Bucky had seen what he thought he had just seen only to have Bucky nodded his head at him with a look like he had just seen several ghosts himself. They pulled their mates closer to them as if they were trying to seek comfort from them, but that went out the window when they both heard the laughing voice of Dum-Dum Dugan say something to them.

"At least you two are back on the same page and on the same side again. Brothers in all ways, but blood. Who knows, maybe that serum changed your blood make up just enough to make it look like you two are half brothers. You two were always watching out for each other."

"Have a good life from now on, you two. You both deserve that much, especially after what you both were put through. Yes, we saw what you two were put through. No, we could not rest with the way things were going with you two. So, we sort of helped out the best way we could. Hey, Sarge, ask your man about who is his grandfather on his mother's side."

"Clint, who is your grandfather on your mother's side?"

"Her maiden name was, I believe, Dugan. Why?"

"Turn around, Clint and say hello to your late grandfather, Dum-Dum."

Slowly, Clint turned around and saw the ghost of his late grandfather standing there with a wry smirk on his face. Looking from his grandfather up to his mate, Clint went paler than he normally was real quick.

"Hey, kiddo. Take good care of the sergeant for us, because he has been through enough hell in one lifetime. We had to mess with the fates to get them to allow you two to be together. Prove that the Dugan bloodline ain't dead or going to die off anytime soon."

"Grandpa, don't turn over in your grave, but I happen to have been born with both sets of sexual organs and they are fully working. What I am trying to say is that I am pregnant by your former sergeant."

"James Buchanan Barnes, what the hell?!"

"Hey, at least he will be well taken care of and so will our children. No matter how many we end up having. So, don't get your old drawers in a knot, Dum-Dum."

"We have to go now. We will see you when it is your true time to join us here in home of heroes."

Just like that, the Howling Commandos were resting once more under the dirt, and Clint was in awe of the fact that he had gotten to seen his grandfather once again. He snuggled closer to Bucky as they all walked out of the cemetery and headed to the next stop on the tour of D.C., which was the zoo followed by the museums. Of course, Bucky was so excited about seeing everything he possible could that he was acting like a child hyped up on sugar and caffeine. In other words, he was giving Fury a headache from him running from one point to another. Everybody else decided to join in on Bucky's excitement and began to follow him from one place to another just as quickly as he was moving. Finally, Fury just sat down near the giant mastodon exhibit under the rotunda to wait for the group to come back to their senses. While sitting there, he watched as Thor and Loki walked around getting a really good over view of this realm's history and he had to smile knowing that not only was the two soldiers were catching up on what has been going on, but two gods from a different realm were a whole lot about their new home realm. He had to feel great about helping them learn all that earth has to offer them. He also notices that for the sake of keeping everything cool Loki has disguised himself as female.

As they toured the monuments and memorials, Bucky became rather quiet and sullen as if thinking about what he missed out on watching what this country had went through. It really hit him hard when the group arrived at the Vietnam Wall, because he could feel the coldness from the black marble even through he had laid his metal hand on the wall. As he looked, he saw certain names become highlighted in his mind as if they were crying out from their graves wanting to be heard. Clint looked up when he felt Bucky begin to tremble and noticed that he was crying for the lives that had been lost. Bucky bowed his head and quietly prayed for all of the lost souls whose name was written into the stone. Once he had finished his prayer, Bucky lift his hand away from the wall and walked off to try regaining his composure.

"Bucky, are you okay, hun?"

"All of those guys on that wall were either killed by enemy fire or by accidental friendly fire, but yet they were so young."

"Yeah, I know about the tragedy known as the Vietnam War. Hell, the damn government calls it a conflict now a days. Call it what it was and always will be, a war."

"Too true, Barton. They should just call it like it is."

"Well, where to now, boss?"

"No, tour of D.C. is complete without a visit to the best Mexican restaurant this side of the Mississippi. We are going to Los Bandito's. I hope you guys have worked up an appetite today."

"Oh, yeah. Finally, we get to stuff our bellies with some food. I have heard you rave about this place and every time I end up with my mouth watering like a dog slobbering," Tony says just as his stomach launches its own protest.

Inside the restaurant, the whole group sat at a combined three tables that would give everyone enough room for them to move their arms with ease. The conversation was easy flowing among the group and there dirty jokes thrown in just to see how the two oldest members would handle hearing the jokes. Much to their surprise, Bucky was the first to come back with a dirty joke of his own, which, made the whole group except Steve blush. What caused Steve to laugh more was the fact that not even Nick had a come back ready for the punch line of Bucky's joke. In fact, he had Nick choking on the swallow of the beer he had just took in. Tony had to slap him on the back to help him get it out of were it went.

"Damn, I didn't that you all had that filthy of jokes back then. Shit, you almost caused me to choke to death just now, Buck."

"Sorry, Nick. I forgot that you all don't know my humor, yet."

"Steve, were all of the Howling Commandos as filthy minded as Bucky here?"

"Oh, no. He is the absolute worst of the commandos. His jokes made all of the other commandos look like angels. That includes Dum-Dum."

"Is that why grandpa always said he learned the raunchiest jokes from you, Bucky?"

"Yep, and damn proud of it."

"See, he is the worst when it comes to filthy jokes out of the commandos. He has no shame in his game. He had gone so far as to turn Col. Phillips red in the face. I thought he was going to get court martialed for that one."

"It is a wonder that I didn't get court martialed, because he was very upset with me over the joke."

"Why don't you tell them the joke that almost got you court martialed?"

"You punk."

"Jerk."

Bucky smiled as he began the joke that almost got him kicked out of the army, and much to Steve's and his delight everyone at the table began to turn as red as tomatoes. Natasha turned so red in the face that her face rivalled her hair, which made Bucky laugh even harder. Clint had noticed this, but was stunned into silence that he could not say a word of reprimand to Bucky on the joke.

"I can see why you almost got court martialed. That was sick, but how did you come up with it though," asked Nick while Natasha tried to recover her composure. "Are you okay, Natasha?"

"My mind just went completely out of the ball park on that one. I can see why you say that Bucky is the worst of the commandos when it comes to filthy jokes. He is even worse than Tony, and he don't even have a comeback to the joke. Look, even he is stunned silent for a change."

Everyone busted up laughing at the look on Tony's face, which, could best described as pure unadulterated shock.

"Okay, we have just met the god of filthy jokes," Loki said with a laugh that became one shared by the whole group, Tony included.

"I think even our father would be embarrassed to know that you have such a filthy mind there, Bucky. Damn, Heimdall is most likely turned red on that one. I can just see his face right now. He is most likely shaking his head, trying to shake the images out of his head."

"You two need to finish with your love story. Who fell for who first?"

"I fell for Steve first, but I hid it like the dickens because I didn't know if he would remember the little boy who fell asleep in his arms so long ago. Then he found the picture in the family album and looked at me like he was stunned to see me all grown up once he really looked at the picture."

"I tell you this guys, he was absolutely adorable as a child. Now that he is full grown, he is fuckable and lovable," Steve says very candidly.

Tony, for the second time since they had arrived at the place, had been stunned into silence while the rest of the group roars with laughter with Thor being the loudest of all.

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. came to me to figure out a way to get him out of the ice block he was in. At first, they did not tell me who I was getting out of the block so you can imagine my surprise when I saw the face of the man that was my childhood hero laying there. I had to cover my arc reactor with my hand to keep from giving away that my heart was skipping around in my chest. Just before I started melting the ice off of him, I laid a gentle kiss on what would be his cheek."

"That is why you call me Capcicle all of the time. Because you kissed me while I was still in the ice."

"Well, I think you felt that someone you knew was near you because after the ice was gone, you tried to open your eyes right away and that is what gave away the fact that you were still alive."

"Whatever, my love. Then where were you when I busted down half of that fake room?"

"They sent my ass back to Malibu. I tell you one thing though, I was absolutely depressed when they did that to me. When they told me that they were going to bring you on to the team, I could not have been more thrilled, but I just could not bring myself to tell you right away about how I felt in my heart. I guess you can say that all of the cruel things I said about you cut like a knife into my heart. I am sorry damn sorry, hun."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Tony. As you can tell, I have more than forgiven you. I will always love you."

Just then, the music that playing over the speakers changed and the familiar voice of late Whitney Houston began to sing 'I Will Always Love You'. Luckily, they had the place to themselves because Steve got up and gently pulled Tony out away from the group to slow dance with him. Holding on to the love of his life, Steve glided effortlessly around the small dance space. They were joined by Thor and Loki, who was still under the guise of being female. As the song ended, another slow song began and come to find out it was 'Unchained Melody' by The Righteous Brothers. Bucky and Clint got up to dance only to watch as Bucky guided Clint easily all around the floor. When the song ended, Bucky decided to be a little mischievous by dipping Clint backwards and kissing him for as long as they could. Fandral led the group in a round of wolf whistles, only to have Clint give them the one finger salute. When they finally came up for air, Clint's poor cheeks were tinged in red because he knew that Bucky was feeling like a horny beast and tonight was going to be a rough one when they got back to the tower.

Finally, it was time for the field trip to come to an end and they all got up put their share in the bill for the dinner this night's outing. Of course, as always, Tony put in for the tip with his and Steve's portion of the meal. As they headed back to the airport, Steve and Tony were so close that they whispering so that only that the other could hear what they were saying. Bucky and Clint were doing much the same thing, except they were also telling each other dirty jokes as well. Fury could only roll his one eye at how absolutely sickeningly cute his team's second two oldest members were with their beloved ones. Then he looked over at Thor and Loki, he could have sworn that he felt one of his teeth get a cavity in it because of how sweet and lovey dove he was being with Loki. Looking over at Pepper, who had a look of anger plastered on her face as she stared at Tony and Steve.

"Pepper, don't even try to break them up because I will advise Jarvis not to allow you up on the upper floors of the tower."

"Fuck off, Nicholas James Fury! I don't give a damn about it anymore. In fact, Mr. Stark, I quit and when we get back to New York, I will get all of my stuff out of the tower. There is nothing you can say or do to stop me for leaving."

"Ms. Potts, while most of our time together was pretty good, but the last almost year has been hell because of your jealousy of Steve. Just before we left for this trip, I had a few maids come in and clean out your apartment. Your stuff is already packed and waiting in your car in the tower's parking garage. I am in love with my childhood hero and you just can't compete when it comes to who has my heart."

"You mean arc reactor!"

"I also still have my human heart just behind it, bitch! I am just like Bucky when it came to needing it to control our heart movements. I never would have guessed that you would be such a cold hearted bitch under all of the façade, Pepper, and how long have I known you. I guess I owe Rhodey a party for being right this whole time."

"I think I will take a different flight back up instead of flying in the jet," Pepper said as she got out of the limo once they got to the airport. "I know when I am not wanted around."

"Whatever, Ms. Potts. If you want to be that way, fine, but know this, I will not hire you back under any circumstance."

Not replying to that, Pepper continued to walk away from the group in anger. Natasha said it best when she said one line.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Not going there. I would rather not say what is on my mind because I think I would be voted off the island for what I have to say about Ms. Potts," Fury said.

"Go ahead and say it because it is most likely the truth about Pepper. You most likely think of her as a gold digging bitch. There I said it."

"Tony! I thought she was your friend."

"I thought so too, but as you just saw she just showed her true colors. They were green as in envy, red for anger and hostility, and finally gold for being a gold digging bitch."

The team was stunned into silence over Tony's statement, but then Steve began to laugh at how true the statement was. As the realization began hitting the rest of the team, they began to laugh with the captain. Fury was the last to join in on the laughing, but it was for a different reason.

"Well, her eyes are green, her hair is red, and most of her freckles are a golden brown. That should have given us all the hint what she was."

"Oh dear God. Now, that I think about it, you are so right, Nick. Damn, I should have known that she would get jealous over Steve and I being together. I mean she really didn't talk to me after it came out that we were gay and with each other. It was like she was trying to make me change my mind about Steve by giving me the silent treatment."

"Tony, baby. Don't go blaming yourself over her stupidity when it comes to us and our choice to be a couple. She was always a very unhappy person because she could not figure out how to win your heart," Steve said while cuddling Tony close to his chest. "It will get better, my love. I promise. Hey, just think. Soon, we are going to be parents a beautiful baby."

"You are right, Steve. We are going to parents to a beautiful baby girl. Yes, I finally found out a couple of days ago."

"Yahoo!"

"I thought that you wanted a little boy first."

"I am just happy to be a father, but to know that my first is going to be a little girl is a dream come true."

"You are just silly sometimes, my love."

"But you love his silliness though and you can not deny that you were not charmed out of your loafers by his silliness," Bucky said while grinning from ear to ear.

"I definitely was charmed out of my loafers by that trait of his and a lot more. Of course, he charmed his way into my penthouse with a view as well and I have to say that I love rainy days because he never takes a day off from running. Even if it is on a treadmill and to watch this man of mine workout, makes me sweat to the point of needing a shower. That is when I grab him and run..."

"ENOUGH! We don't need to hear what you two do in your apartment. So, keep it to yourself," Fury shouted.

"Amen! Just the thought of you two right now is enough to make my head hurt," came the deep baritone voice of Heimdall.

"Heimdall, what brings you to Midgard?"

"A filthy joke and an interest in a certain red head. Where is she?"

"She is heading for a different flight than us, but you can talk to while gets her stuff out of the garage."

"Okay, then I will wait till we get up there and she arrives there."

"He does realize that she is a fiery red head and she just went toe to toe with Nick Fury without batting an eyelash"

"That is what caught my attention in the first place. Well, that and her hot body. I think she has a few qualities that I like in her."

"Okay, I am so not going there with you, big guy. I am not even going to say a word because I don't think I could say anything nice right now. So, forgive me for not wanting to talk about her. I mean she just jumped down Fury's throat not but twenty minutes ago in the limo."

"I saw everything that happened and I noticed something you two didn't. She was looking around the whole group and saw how happy you all were, but she had no one to cuddle up to and ask her if there was something wrong."

"That doesn't excuse her for jumping down a person's throat," Tony said while glaring at Heimdall like he was about to reach over and slap him across the face.

"Apparently, you think of all of the Avengers as family members."

"Yeah, so."

"What is Fury to you?"

"A little brother considering that legally I am older than he is."

"You feel like a big brother to most of the guys and ladies here with the exception of Steve and Bucky of course."

"You damn right on the that one. Hell, I am the one that the others come to for advise on things like how to handle a hormonal wife in poor Thor's case, or how to help your spouse to be stop having nightmares or at least ease them a little," Tony said while looking at Clint and Bucky. "How has the dreams been lately, guys?"

"Much better thanks. I am getting more rest than I used to and it is thanks to you telling Clint to rub my scalp and neck before laying down at night. All I have to say is I have my own personal massager for life. Right, my love?"

"Yes, you do love."

"I hope you know, Clint, he is going to be completely spoilt on you giving him the scalp and neck massages. Oh don't forget the left shoulder because you know that his shoulder by the end of the day is ready to fall right off."

"I know and I do massage that as well for him because there are days when he is damn near in tears from the pain of having such a heavy hunk of metal there. Tony, have you come up with anything that might be lighter for him in the way of a prosthetic arm?"

"I have Bruce working on it from the blueprints and holographic images that I left for him in the lab."

"I need one more week to finish the last details for the arm and I will switch out the arms so he will be able to do more than he can do now," Bruce said with a smile. "Oh, Fandral has been helping me out with a few of the details that I seem unable to do myself. I will say that this is going to outshine any and all prosthetic limbs we have now on the market."

"Alright, in one week I will be in the lab ready to claim my new arm," Bucky said with a smile gracing his face.

"Here is the best and bonus part. There have been touch sensitive sensors embedded just under the silicone outer skin so that you will have the sense of touch back in your left arm and hand. That way you can have the whole experience of holding and touching your mate. When the children are born, you will be able to hold them without fretting about hurting them by accident."

"Thanks, you guys. That means the world to me and I can't wait until they are born so that we can both be able to hold them. I can't wait to be a daddy."

"Oh Bucky, you have a heart of gold and you are as sweet as any man can be with all of the shit you have been through. Scars and all, hun, I love you more everyday."

"I feel the same way about my Steve. He is the best person to have ever hit my life and he did that like a damn wrecking ball. I mean, you have heard how we became a couple. I mean to have my childhood hero be found and for him to still be alive would be a called wrecking ball kind of circumstance if there ever was one."

"You are just be a little crazy, darling, but I love that about you."

"He is right about that, Steve. That is a wrecking ball kind of thing to have happen."

"Yeah, okay, but I want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. felt like they had the right to say who had the right to be there when I came out of the ice."

"Tony, at that time, did not have the clearance to remain by your side as you thawed out. I think back now and wonder if he had been granted the right to be there for you, how would you have reacted to seeing him fully grown."

"I most likely might have thought he was Howard, de-aged."

"Very funny, Steven Grant Rogers. I do not look like my father or at least I don't think I do."

"Here, take a look at this old picture of me with your father right after the procedure was done. Then you tell me that you don't look like your genius father," Steve said as he let Tony hold the photo that held both his mate and his father alongside the late Dr. Erskine.

Looking down at the picture in his hand, Tony just stares at the dark haired man that was under Steve's left arm only to notice how much he truly did look like his father. From the dark brown almost black hair to the olive tone skin right up to the same dark brown eyes that always seem to take Steve's breath away. Looking back up to Steve's face, Tony noticed that Steve did not see him as Howard's mini me, but as Anthony Edward Stark. The son of one of the founding members of the organization that they both worked for.

"You don't see me as a carbon copy of Howard, but you see me as Anthony Edward Stark, don't you?"

"You may have very similar features to him, but you are your own man and you also share a very determine and brave spirit with your father. It was your braveness that caught my attention even if it was your brashness that almost turned me away. If you were anymore like your father other than looks, I would have strangled you."

"Then it is a good thing that we are so close and my father ain't around, because I would have to beat the crap out of him. Although, it would have been great if I could just ask him if I had redeemed the Stark name. I would also like to hear what he has to say about the fact that I am with Steve and I am carrying his grandchild within my own body."

"I could use a little of my magic to summon your father's spirit here so that you could talk to him and ask your questions. Although, he will want to know why he did not get the chance to raise you himself with your mother."

"Please, Loki. Because we found out that it was not any fault of the Winter Soldier because the brake lines were cut."

"Do you forgive him for not being here for you?"

"Of course, I understand that he was not at fault for not being there for me."

Slowly, a green fog began to gather in front of Tony and he began to hear his name being called from it. The voice became louder and Tony was sure by the tone of it that he was hearing his father.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Yes, Tony. You have really came into your own."

"What do you mean, dad?"

"You have become a better man than I was when I was alive and you have more to give the world. You also have given this country's greatest hero everything that any man could want, a faithful mate, a loving husband, and a soon to be joining family. I am very proud of you, Anthony. Just be good to each other and I know everything will go your way. If I had known that you would be joining my family, Steve, I would have never given up on you. Bucky, you are innocent of the murder of my wife and I so I wish you no ill will. Son, just be very careful what you do at this point in time because of your condition. Don't you dare name you son after me. Name that little man after his daddy. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I have to go, but I am always watching over you and Steve. Soon, I will watching over you two and the little one that is coming."

"Okay, dad. You have my love for you and mom. Steve has a different kind of love than you do. Just don't stop watching over us please."

"I promise that your mother and I are always watching over you. We have also taken a knack to watching over the whole team to make sure that all of you guys take care of yourselves. Clint, stop sleeping in the vents or I am going to flood the damn thing next time!"

"Yes, sir. No more sleeping in the vents."

"I don't think he will be able to do so for a while anyway because he is in the same boat as I am, dad. In other words, he is pregnant by Bucky."

"Okay, so the hawk has an egg or two in the oven. Well, since I did not have the chance in life to have the large family that I wanted, I will guard all of you like you all were my children. I have to go for now, but I am never far from you all."

Once the fog was gone, Tony turned to Steve and buried his face into Steve's chest as if to seek out comfort from his mate. Steve held on to Tony with Tony's head tucked under his chin as he cried out the last of his sorrow. Cooing to his mate, Steve knew that his mate was going to be wore out from the emotional strain from having held on to all of his anger, doubt, shame, hurt, and sorrow. Looking at the rest of the team, he let them know that he was going to take Tony to go rest. Once he had the approval of the team, Steve picked the worn out Tony and carried him out of the room. Apparently, Tony was not the only one that was tired out because even though they were sitting down, Clint leaned against Bucky while yawning and looking to Bucky as if to say that it was bedtime.

"See you all in the morning. I am going to take Clint back to our apartment to get rest because today has been very testing and tiring."

"That is the understatement of the week because the rest of us are feeling the same way."

"Bucky, I am so tired right now that I don't think I can move under my own power."

"That is quiet alright, babe. I will carry you back to our apartment and help you get ready for bed. Then I will curl up with you to slip into a peaceful slumber."

"That sounds so good, but I would really like to have a nice bubble bath while leaning against your body."

"I think I can accommodate your wish, my little hawk."

"Thank you, my big brave hawk. I will so enjoy being held in your strong arms."

Starting up the bath, Bucky put in a cap full of bubble bath into the tub along with a cap full of lavender scented oil to help relax Clint. After shutting off the water and gathering the towels that would be needed for the two of them, Bucky went into the bedroom to find his very pregnant mate sitting on the edge of their bed with an arm wrapped around his big baby bump while wearing a serene look on his face as he talked with their baby. Bucky had to smile over the fact that he had never seen a more serene look on the face of his beloved Clint.

"Clint, is the baby reacting to your voice?"

"Actually, yes it is and it also reacts when you are close to me. Like the little one just wants to be close to his father. Thor told me what our little one is going to be. So, I was thinking of name him after you, James."

"Every man dreams of naming his first born son after himself, but I think this one should be named after both of us. James Clint Barton-Barnes. How do you like that idea?"

"I love that idea. Who do you want to ask to be godmother because Steve is going to be godfather?"

"Hmmm...how about Natasha?"

"I think she would jump all over the chance," Clint said as he stepped into the tub not realizing that Bucky had carried him into the bathroom.


End file.
